Fluctuaciones
by eme-ele
Summary: Desde siempre, Yami ha sido capaz de percibir el ki de otros, descifrando así su cantidad de poder o qué sienten en cada momento a través de sus fluctuaciones. Sin embargo, con Charlotte le es imposible. A medida que se vaya acercando a ella, descubrirá que el ki tiene muchas más formas de manifestarse de las que él creía. [Capítulo 7. Regresión] Portada: ランディ —HISTORIA FINALIZADA—
1. ¿Odio o amor?

**Disclaimer:** _Black Clover_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Yūki Tabata.

* * *

**-Fluctuaciones-**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Odio o amor?**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

Cuando aún era un niño, a Yami le enseñaron qué era el ki y cómo leerlo. Era algo muy sencillo, algo que para él era obvio y pensaba que todo el mundo lo conocía y que sabía percibirlo. ¿Quién no va a poder notar la energía propia que emana de todos los seres vivos? Por eso, uno de los aspectos que más le sorprendió tras llegar al Reino del Trébol fue que absolutamente nadie sabía siquiera de la existencia del ki.

A través de la lectura de la energía vital, se podían descifrar muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, descubrir a un enemigo que ha ocultado su maná y que planea atacarte por la espalda, saber si te están mintiendo o conocer el estado de nerviosismo de alguien cercano a ti.

Lo que indica todo eso de la manera más certera posible son las fluctuaciones del ki, es decir, los altibajos, la alteración de esa aura que todos poseemos. Yami consideraba que era algo muy complejo de explicar, pues también había distintos tipos de fluctuaciones para saber qué sentimientos experimenta una persona determinada en un momento concreto. Sin embargo, para él era lo más natural del mundo.

Siempre sabía si alguien tenía miedo, estaba enfadado o se sentía devastado por la tristeza. Pero había una persona a la que no sabía o, más bien, no podía leerle el ki. Sus emociones cuando se encontraba cerca de él eran tan inestables que le resultaba completamente imposible descifrarlas. Esa persona era, nada más y nada menos, que Charlotte Roselei.

Ella le decía constantemente que el campo de batalla era su aliado, su amante, y Yami conocía muy bien el sentimiento de rechazo hacia los hombres que no solo Charlotte expresaba, sino también su escuadrón por completo.

Pero cuando Charlotte estaba a su lado, cuando él la tanteaba o bromeaba con ella, su ki ardía, explotaba, se expandía y se contraía con vehemencia; era una auténtica locura. Nunca nadie había tenido esa forma en el ki ni esos altibajos tan repentinos, fuertes y extraños.

Por ese motivo, Yami había interpretado que la Reina de las Espinas lo detestaba, lo odiaba profundamente, como nunca nadie lo odió, sin saber que la detonación de su ki se debía a exactamente lo contrario.

Sin embargo, por más extraño que pareciera y a pesar de su rechazo constante, él la había echado de menos durante todo su exilio. Y, ahora que los Toros Negros habían podido volver al Reino del Trébol, tenía una necesidad picándole en la mente; quería verla, quería bromear a su costa, quería mirarle los ojos azules y que le brillaran, rezumando furia y molestia.

Sentado en la cama de su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tiempos, Yami comenzó a fumarse un cigarro que acabó muy deprisa. De pronto, un ligero toque en su puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Yami, ¿puedo entrar? —preguntó Finral desde fuera de la habitación.

El hombre de cabello oscuro bufó con hastío. No le apetecía hablar con nadie porque por fin estaba ahí, en su habitación, después de demasiado tiempo, perdido entre un mar de pensamientos, y no quería romper aquello.

—Puedes dejarlo para otro momento.

Escuchó unos susurros inquietos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta. Oía su voz y una que le resultó femenina y familiar, pero no se concentró en sentir su ki por el simple y llano hecho de que le producía demasiada pereza.

Unos nudillos se estamparon de nuevo con más insistencia en la superficie de madera.

—Es que… tienes una visita —hizo una pausa que le dio a su discurso algo de suspense—. Es urgente.

—Bien. Dile que pase.

Mientras escuchaba los últimos susurros y esperaba que la puerta se abriera, Yami se puso de pie, pensando en quién demonios podría ser. No mucha gente de aquel reino le tenía consideración y menos aún si eran mujeres.

La puerta rechinó mientras se abría con duda y unos mechones de cabello dorado cruzaron dentro de la habitación antes que su dueña.

Cuando Charlotte entró por fin, Yami se quedó estupefacto mirándola, sin despegar su vista de sus ojos deslumbrantemente azules —más de lo que recordaba— y sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Su ki, de nuevo y como hacía tiempo que no sucedía, lo golpeó con fuerza. Estaba mucho más descontrolado que en otras ocasiones; subía, bajaba, emanaba calor, se entrelazaba y después se retorcía. Era lo más extraño que había sentido nunca. Si de verdad tanto lo odiaba, ¿por qué había ido hasta allí a buscarlo?

Su vista se movió por todo su cuerpo. No iba vestida de manera estrictamente formal; su armadura y casco no estaban y las hebras de su cabello caían libremente por sus hombros, por su espalda, se posaban distraídamente en la blancura de su piel. La vio más resplandeciente que nunca. Tal vez era porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin tenerla delante, pero un sentimiento de quemazón le recorrió el cuerpo completo y sintió sus manos hormigueando con insistencia, como si su inconsciente le impulsara a tocarla.

—Yami…

El susurro quebrado de su nombre proveniente de la voz nerviosa de la mujer lo sorprendió y más asombrado aún se quedó cuando observó que algunas lágrimas pendían de sus ojos, los cuales normalmente eran afilados y serios, pero que, en ese instante, rebosaban calidez y dulzura.

Sin saber muy bien cómo y de un momento a otro, Charlotte se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, escondiendo el rostro contra su fuerte pecho. La sintió llorando ligeramente y el corazón se le retorció.

—Yami, he estado tan preocupada por ti... —dijo en voz baja entre sollozos tenues.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía entender absolutamente nada, pero algo que sí podía percibir era un sentimiento cómodo de entumecimiento en su cuerpo, como si aquel abrazo le relajase hasta el punto de quedarse dormido, como si llevara necesitando aquello desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Mientras, Charlotte no podía razonar. Por fin, Yami había regresado, estaba ahí, estaba junto a ella y no lo creía casi. Observarlo directamente no le había bastado para comprobar que era real y no una de las tantas visiones que su cerebro había creado en el tiempo en el que no lo había visto. Por eso, había sentido un impulso incontrolable de sentir su tacto, su cuerpo, su piel y su calor.

Nada más conocer la noticia de que el escuadrón exiliado había vuelto y animada por la compañera que la había informado de ese hecho, sus piernas reaccionaron solas sin necesidad de ninguna orden por parte de su sistema nervioso. Y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había volado en su escoba hasta la sede de los Toros Negros, había tocado a la puerta del edificio y le había dicho a uno de los chicos que no se iría de allí sin ver a su capitán. Y, aunque él había insistido en que Yami no quería ser molestado, su tozudez ganó y ahora allí estaba; con la cara pegada al cuerpo del hombre al que había amado en silencio durante los últimos diez años.

De repente, sintió sus brazos estrechándola contra él, consolándola, y la paz le inundó el alma. Y, mientras tanto, Yami no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación, pero sí que no quería escucharla más llorar, que quería reconfortarla, que se calmara y pudieran hablar tranquilamente. A pesar de que esa era una de las situaciones más extrañas e inverosímiles que había vivido con la Capitana de las Rosas Azules, al corresponderle el abrazo, se sintió ligero.

Entonces, Charlotte, envalentonada por la reciprocidad del reconfortante abrazo y sin pensarlo demasiado, se separó de él y llevó sus cálidas manos hasta las mejillas del hombre, que reaccionó arqueando una de sus cejas, para después rozarle los labios despacio mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Comenzó a moverlos en un suave, continuo y placentero vaivén y Yami le correspondió de la forma más natural posible, guiando después sus manos hasta la cintura de la mujer. Y, mientras, su ki se revolvía de forma inquieta y alocada, como siempre que él estaba cerca, pero de una forma mucho más intensa que en ocasiones anteriores.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Charlotte cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ambos y especialmente de lo que ella había hecho. Yami todavía la tenía envuelta entre sus brazos y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse como nunca antes e intentar dar un paso hacia atrás, algo en lo que no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Lo-lo siento… yo… yo no quería… —balbuceó nerviosa, sin acabar de creerse lo que había hecho.

Yami la acercó de nuevo hacia él, haciendo que posara sus manos sobre su pecho y lo mirara desde abajo. Se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, tan alejada de la imagen de la Charlotte fría y distante que todos tenían en el recuerdo, que las ganas de volver a probar sus labios crecieron sin control.

—¿De verdad no querías hacerlo? —preguntó él, desafiante y seguro.

—¿Qué…?

—Que si es verdad que lo has hecho sin querer.

Ella asintió indecisa mientras el brillo de deseo de sus ojos y su respiración entrecortada le revelaba a Yami todo lo contrario.

—Es una pena —musitó y su aliento calentó parte del rostro de la mujer mientras la acercaba más y más hacia su boca—, porque yo me muero por volver a repetirlo, Charlotte.

La distancia entre sus labios desapareció por completo y ella solo pudo sostener con fuerza la tela de la camiseta blanca del hombre entre sus puños.

Mientras la besaba con insistencia, ternura y pasión, Yami se dio cuenta de que había deseado y necesitado hacer eso desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar y de que las vertiginosas fluctuaciones que provenían del ki de Charlotte no eran odio, resentimiento o asco, sino un sentimiento mucho más puro y en el que él terminaría cayendo, sin poder remediarlo, como si de un abismo se tratara.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Por fin vuelvo a escribir de estos dos! Tenía tantas ganas, no os podéis imaginar.

En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento en el fandom y a aquellas personas que me han puesto en su lista de favoritos por **_Sin compromiso_** (mi otra historia de Yami y Charlotte que no tiene conexión ninguna con esta y que te recomiendo que leas si aún no lo has hecho, eso sí, es bastante subida de tono).

Bueno, aquí está esta nueva historia. De momento no es gran cosa, pero ya se irá ramificando un poquito. No va a ser algo muy complejo ni largo (calculo que tendrá entre cuatro y seis capítulos), pero pondré toda mi dedicación en este fic porque siento que el fandom y, particularmente, esta pareja necesitan más historias en español.

Por cierto, algo importante: la clasificación de los capítulos va a variar, en especial la del segundo que será un capítulo de lemon exclusivamente, pero solo será en ese capítulo, por eso no he querido ponerle clasificación M al fic porque realmente solo va a tener contenido adulto en un episodio y no veo justo que a quien no le guste la temática no pueda leer lo demás (que se podrá leer y comprender obviando ese, pero claro está que el capítulo con lemon enriquecerá bastante la historia en sí).

En fin, nada más, espero que os guste y me hagáis saber qué pensáis; es importante para mejorar.

¡Besos y nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. Conexión

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas, así que lee con responsabilidad. Si eres menor o no te agrada esta clase de temática, te aconsejo que no continúes leyendo. Si, por el contrario, tienes la edad suficiente y te gusta leer este tipo de contenido, adelante, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

-**Fluctuaciones-**

**Capítulo 2. Conexión**

[Rated: M]

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que a Charlotte se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de presentarse en la sede de los Toros Negros para, según ella, hacer el ridículo estrepitosamente.

Recordaba absolutamente todo lo que había hecho: había ido sin pensárselo siquiera a ver a Yami en cuanto se enteró de que había regresado, le había exigido al chico que la había recibido ver a su capitán y, una vez dentro del cuarto del hombre, había llorado en sus brazos y, no estando contenta con eso, lo había besado. En los labios. Y él la había correspondido.

Cuando se separaron, después de unir sus bocas en repetidas ocasiones, sedientos el uno del otro, a Charlotte le había entrado un pánico desorbitado y había huido despavoridamente ante la mirada confundida de Yami, quien vio conveniente no insistirle en ese momento.

Desde ese día, lo había evitado a toda costa porque no podía ni mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza que sentía por su comportamiento. ¿Qué había hecho? Su muro de frialdad infranqueable, ese que tanto le había costado edificar durante años, se había derrumbado hasta los cimientos y sabía que, si sentía la mirada oscura e intimidante de Yami sobre sus ojos azules, no sería capaz de reaccionar con propiedad.

Además, estaba también aquello que había sentido estando en su habitación. Cuando se separaron la primera vez para tomar aire, la vista se le fue involuntariamente hacia la cama y se puso a pensar en que le encantaría estar allí, que Yami la desnudara, la besara en muchos más sitios que no fueran solo sus labios y sentirlo encima, debajo, en su interior. Se moría de los nervios y la vergüenza al solo pensarlo. En cierto modo, ese fue uno de los grandes motivos por los que se marchó. Sabía que, si permanecía allí, acabaría enredada entre las sábanas de Yami y no se veía preparada para eso aún.

Era una contradicción en sí misma. Después de diez años deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Yami se acercara a ella, en el momento de la verdad, había vuelto a huir. Y no era la primera vez que le sucedía, pues recordaba bien aquella ocasión en la que el hombre de cabello oscuro fue a visitarla para saber cómo se encontraba después de su posesión en la guerra contra los elfos. Había salido corriendo de su habitación, completamente asustada, porque creía que Yami había descubierto sus sentimientos.

Luego, cuando confesó a todo su escuadrón que amaba a un hombre, que ese hombre era Yami Sukehiro y él se presentó allí, estaba dispuesta a contárselo todo. Sin embargo, de nuevo fue cobarde, no llegó a decírselo y se sorprendió mucho porque él pensaba que el sentimiento que ella le profesaba era animadversión.

Y ahora le pasaba esto. ¿Se podía ser más patética?

Por eso, cada vez que sabía que él iba a estar en algún sitio, ella no iba. Cuando lo veía a lo lejos en algún acontecimiento o simplemente paseando por una calle cualquiera del reino, lo evitaba, se iba sin mirar atrás.

En realidad, le daba miedo que se mofara de su comportamiento, que jugara con ella o que no la tomara en serio, sin saber que el hombre de cabello oscuro no podía parar de pensar en que tenían una conversación pendiente.

Mirándose al espejo, se colocó el casco. Estaba lista para salir de la sede. Necesitaba hacer una ruta de reconocimiento por una parte concreta de la ciudad, nada realmente serio, pues en los últimos tiempos todo estaba bastante tranquilo, pero aquel era su deber como Capitana de las Rosas Azules.

—Nee-san, ¿estás lista? —escuchó la voz de Sol atravesando la puerta.

Suspiró, se reajustó un poco la armadura e introdujo algunos mechones sueltos en su moño.

—Sí, vámonos, Sol –dijo mientras salía por la puerta de su habitación—. Y te he dicho mil veces que me debes llamar capitana.

—¡Sí, nee-san!

Charlotte negó con la cabeza. Ya no sabía qué hacer para que esa chica se dirigiera a ella con propiedad.

Así, salieron de la sede y pronto llegaron a su destino. No había nada fuera de lo normal, la ciudad respiraba una tranquilidad inaudita; la gente compraba en el mercado, los niños jugaban y correteaban de un lado para otro y los borrachos se amontonaban en las puertas de las tabernas.

Patrullaron un poco por aquellas calles, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algún que otro puesto. Charlotte se sentía totalmente realizada cuando veía las calles adornadas de flores, la tranquilidad del pueblo y su felicidad. Le encantaba su trabajo y nunca se arrepentiría de aquello a lo que se dedicaba, puesto que la hacía sentir viva.

—Nee-san, deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde —dijo Sol, haciendo referencia a que el astro con su mismo nombre comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo a colorearse de rosa y anaranjado.

Charlotte la miró y luego observó que aún quedaban algunos sitios por revisar y otros en los que ella tenía interés personal en visitar.

—Adelántate tú, Sol. Yo aún debo hacer algo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. En un rato iré hacia la sede —afirmó, sonriendo de forma leve, con una simple curvatura de sus labios.

Justo después, la chica se despidió, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sede, mientras la Capitana de las Rosas Azules la miraba y suspiraba algo aliviada.

Era cierto que le gustaba su trabajo, pero en muchas ocasiones necesitaba respirar, estar a solas, perderse entre sus pensamientos y eso, en su sede y con tantos deberes de los que tenía que hacerse cargo, no podía hacerlo usualmente.

Se paseó por otros puestos, anduvo por la ciudad tranquilamente y, aunque era reconocida por todos, se sintió como una más, como alguien que pasea sin demasiadas preocupaciones, aunque en su cabeza todo fuera un embrollo y no solo por sus obligaciones correspondientes a ser la capitana de una orden de Caballeros Mágicos, sino porque Yami estaba presente en sus pensamientos en todo momento.

Como la vida es una maraña de casualidades, ese preciso día, el Capitán de los Toros Negros había ido justamente a esa zona también.

Mientras deambulaba por allí, de camino a cualquier taberna para poder beberse una cerveza bien fría, sintió, como una oleada que lo arrastraba, el ki de Charlotte. Estaba sosegado, tranquilo, en total calma. Miró hacia la dirección en la que el ki le indicaba que ella se encontraba y pudo observarla. Estaba cerca de un pequeño puesto, hablando con la dependienta con simpatía. Sonreía ligeramente, sujetaba su casco debajo de uno de sus brazos y sus ojos azules brillaban, posándose en los de su interlocutora con alegría.

En definitiva, era preciosa. Siempre había sido consciente de ese hecho, pero, desde que se habían besado en su habitación, no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Recordaba con total claridad los labios trémulos de Charlotte contra los suyos, sus manos aferrándose a su camiseta y la forma en la que deslizaba suavemente y con vergüenza la lengua dentro de su boca.

Se quedó mirándola tan fija e intensamente, que la mujer se percató. Alzó sus ojos y dio directamente con los de Yami. Y, cómo no, decidió volver a huir. Se disculpó rápidamente con la mujer que la estaba atendiendo, se colocó el casco sobre la cabeza y se fue corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Ahí estaban otra vez aquellas locas fluctuaciones en su ki que Yami no podía aún interpretar del todo. Se podía leer un tinte de nerviosismo y miedo, pero había un detalle que escapaba a su entendimiento, aunque ya sospechaba algo y esta vez no iba tan desencaminado como en aquella ocasión en la que fue a la sede de las Rosas Azules para preguntarle por su maldición.

—¡Charlotte! —la llamó gritando, con un tono simpático, para asegurarse de que lo oía.

Se percató de que su ki volvió a respingar y de que sus piernas aceleraron el paso. Entonces, decidió que jugaría con ella, que la tantearía como siempre porque así todo era mucho más divertido.

Charlotte llegó a un callejón oscuro y sin salida. Había decidido esconderse ahí y quedarse un tiempo prudencial hasta poder estar segura de que Yami se había marchado. Parecía que le había podido dar esquinazo, que él se había cansado de perseguirla y se había acabado yendo.

Intentó calmar su respiración y ralentizar los agitados latidos de su corazón y, tras unos minutos, lo consiguió. Pero eso fue hasta que unas manos rudas, masculinas y grandes se posaron en sus hombros, giraron su cuerpo y la condujeron hasta las profundidades de aquel callejón.

Cuando aquel desconocido la estrelló contra el muro de piedra del callejón, Charlotte ya había desplegado sus zarzas, las cuales se encontraban envolviendo el cuerpo del sujeto y apuntando justo en su yugular con sus afiladas y mortíferas espinas.

—Buenos reflejos, Reina de las Espinas.

Esa voz. No podía ser cierto. No había visto bien su cara hasta ese momento, en el que la luz de su grimorio y de su magia había iluminado el rostro de Yami, que se encontraba ante ella, con un cigarro pendiendo de sus labios y sonriendo a su vez.

—¿Ya-ya-yami? —preguntó entonces titubeando, completamente presa de la vergüenza y con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Precisamente, estaba huyendo de él y la había cazado allí, pero ¿cómo lo había logrado?

Moviéndose un poco, logró zafarse de su agarre para, una vez más, componer su semblante frío y sus ojos lacerantes.

—Eres un inconsciente, Yami. Podría haberte herido.

—Pero no lo has hecho, ¿no? —preguntó con sorna, mientras la veía dándose la vuelta para que sus miradas no se cruzaran.

—Bueno, la próxima vez ten más cuidado —dijo rápido y comenzó a caminar, intentando huir de nuevo.

Lo que no sabía era que, en esa ocasión, su plan de escape no obtendría resultados fructíferos. Justo antes de que se fuera, Yami agarró su antebrazo con fuerza y le dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo.

—De eso nada. No te me vas a escapar otra vez. Tenemos una charla pendiente.

Afirmó el agarre lo suficiente para que no se le escapara pero sin llegar a lastimarla y la dirigió fuera del callejón, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Finral para que abriera un portal y los llevara a la sede de los Toros Negros con la finalidad de poder hablar con tranquilidad y solos.

—Yami, ¿qué haces? —preguntó asustada, sin poder soltarse, temiendo que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse al mayor de sus miedos.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Necesitamos hablar y vamos a ir a un sitio donde podamos tratar nuestros asuntos en privado —le contestó él con su típico tono de superioridad, mientras volteaba la cabeza para cruzar su mirada oscura con la de Charlotte y le volvía a sonreír, siempre con aquel maldito cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Charlotte lo miró molesta. Lo odiaba. Más bien, odiaba esa parte de él; esa capacidad que tenía para romper todos sus esquemas, para que su mundo entero se desmoronara ante una simple frase o gesto.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde Finral se encontraba, Yami colocó a la Capitana de las Rosas Azules a su lado sin soltar su antebrazo y el chico se quedó mirándolos extrañado, sin entender aquella proximidad tan inusual entre los dos capitanes.

—Abre un portal que nos lleve a mi habitación y desaparece —ordenó firmemente con un tono de voz tosco y grave.

—¿Qué…? —musitó Finral, contrariado.

—¿Eres sordo ahora o qué? Haz lo que te he dicho y sin rechistar.

—Cl-claro, Yami —aceptó el chico, todavía sin entender qué estaba sucediendo ahí.

Charlotte, por su parte, no podía estar más nerviosa. Todos estaban viéndolos juntos, él estaba agarrando su antebrazo en público y, para colmo, le decía a aquel miembro de su escuadrón que los dejara en su habitación, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Finalmente, Finral obedeció, abrió el portal y ambos lo cruzaron, aunque, eso sí, justo antes de que los dejara solos en la habitación, Yami le advirtió que no le contara a nadie de lo que había visto.

Una vez allí, la mujer de mirada clara compuso un gesto de confusión e ira. ¿Quién se creía que era para llevarla a rastras, humillándola al doblegar su voluntad?

—No entiendo por qué me has traído aquí —le espetó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tenemos algo de lo que hablar.

Yami apagó su cigarro en un cenicero y se sentó distraídamente en su cama, gesto que hizo rechinar ligeramente los muelles.

De nuevo, se concentró en el ki de la mujer, pero, esta vez y a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, podía interpretarlo: estaba molesta. Sin embargo, eso a él le fascinaba, le encantaba enfadarla, jugar con ella; le resultaba muy excitante.

—Pues no sé de qué —volvió a hablar mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—De por qué me estás evitando.

Ante aquellas palabras, la furia y la molestia se fueron para dar paso otra vez al bochorno. ¿Cuántas veces se había sonrojado ese día? Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y a Yami le pareció un gesto completamente lleno de inocencia y dulzura. Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de acercarse a ella, de abrazarla y de besarla, pero se contuvo.

Quería comprobar si aquella locura en la que se convertía su ki cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro se debía a lo que sospechaba que Charlotte sentía por él.

—Yo… yo no te estoy evitando —la voz le salió muy aguda e inestable, mostrando el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba.

—No trates de engañarme, Charlotte —dijo Yami serio mientras se ponía de pie.

Comenzó a andar y, con cada paso que daba hacia delante, la mujer rubia daba uno hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra una de las paredes del cuarto con su espalda. Yami se acercó a ella y le quitó el casco, arrojándolo posteriormente al suelo, lo que provocó que un ruido sordo inundara toda la habitación.

Charlotte, que ya se sentía un poco mareada por la proximidad del cuerpo masculino al suyo, se quedó observando sus labios y se relamió los suyos ligeramente, en un gesto totalmente involuntario pero que no pasó desapercibido para Yami.

—Vamos, dímelo —insistió de nuevo.

La Capitana de las Rosas Azules suspiró. Estaba allí, en su habitación, los dos solos y juntos, ya lo había besado anteriormente. ¿De verdad le costaba tanto ser sincera y honesta por una única vez en su vida? ¿De verdad valía la pena seguir reprimiéndose y no dejarse llevar por los anhelos de su corazón?

—Porque tú… tú, Yami… —comenzó titubeando y con el color manifestado en todo su rostro— me… me gustas... —lo último lo dijo en un tono tan tenue que, de no ser por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, Yami no lo habría escuchado.

No obstante, lo hizo. Y aquello fue suficiente para confirmar lo que presentía, que aquella explosión de su ki se trataba de sentimientos amorosos. Al principio, no supo reconocer esas ondulaciones en el ki de Charlotte porque nunca nadie le había profesado ese sentimiento, pero ahora podía entenderlo todo.

Aquellas palabras surtieron el efecto casi de un estallido, pues el hombre no pudo reprimirse más y se abalanzó sobre sus labios para besarlos.

Ese vaivén de bocas, de labios y de lenguas se sentía tan bien, que no quería que terminara nunca. Ni tan siquiera quería separarse de Charlotte para tomar aire por si ella volvía a arrepentirse y a huir, dejándolo de nuevo con las ganas de mucho más. De todo, en realidad.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. Cuando se separaban, volvían a entrelazarse el uno con el otro, mientras estrechaban sus cuerpos casi con desesperación.

Yami la condujo a la cama y la tumbó allí. Se colocó encima de ella mientras iba quitando una a una las prendas de la mujer. Empezó desajustando el cinturón donde llevaba el grimorio y deshaciéndose de su armadura.

Le besó el cuello, pero la ropa seguía molestando demasiado, por lo que se encargó también de la camiseta, dejando así sus pechos solo cubiertos por un sostén negro.

Aunque Charlotte estaba nerviosa, no quería quedarse atrás. Por lo tanto, con manos temblorosas y tímidas, llegó hasta el borde de la camiseta blanca de Yami y la remangó hasta sacársela por completo, dejando su torso a la vista.

Cada segundo sin probar los labios del otro o sin sentir sus pieles rozándose se sentía un abismo y Yami no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más sin concretar la unión.

—Joder, llevo tanto tiempo sin hacer esto... —susurró pesadamente en el oído de Charlotte, con la excitación consumiéndole el aliento.

Ella se quedó seria, con una pregunta quemándole en los labios que, al final, formuló.

—¿Has estado con muchas mujeres? —cuestionó desilusionada mientras él volvía a encargarse de su cuello.

—Con alguna que otra —dijo con sorna después de levantar la vista para mirarla—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado con muchos hombres? Bueno… ¿o mujeres?

—No —respondió escueta y, en ese momento, Yami sintió que la atmósfera candente que habían creado se había roto.

Por lo tanto, decidió volver a su labor. Comenzó besando sus labios y bajando por la mandíbula para acabar con su clavícula. Sin embargo, Charlotte lo empujó suavemente para que se separaran y poder hablar.

—No me has entendido, Yami. No es que haya estado con muchos o pocos hombres —dijo haciendo una pausa, recordando la pregunta que él había formulado—. Bueno, o mujeres. Es que nunca he estado con nadie.

Yami abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Si destacaba en el reino por algo que no fuese su increíble fuerza y su odio a los hombres era, sin duda alguna, por su deslumbrante belleza.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó sin creérselo del todo.

—No.

—No me vendrás ahora con lo de que estabas esperando a la persona adecuada.

—Sí.

Yami largó una carcajada al aire por lo que iba a preguntar a continuación. Y más que de gracia, era de incredulidad.

—¿Y ese soy yo?

—Sí —respondió contundente.

Esa afirmación salió de sus labios con tanta rotundidad y seguridad, que el hombre volvió a besarla, esta vez con mucha más vehemencia que las anteriores.

—Dios, debes estar loca —dijo, pero, en realidad, se sentía halagado por aquello.

Entonces, hundió sus labios entre sus pechos para comenzar a besarlos. Decidió que, a esas alturas, la ropa ya quemaba y se despojó tanto de la de Charlotte, como de la suya.

Rozó sus labios por todos los rincones del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, quien ahogaba los gemidos con cierto miedo de que alguien los descubriese. Claro que ningún integrante del escuadrón entraría sin permiso de Yami, pero no quería que nadie los escuchase.

Yami se tumbó por un momento a su lado y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el vientre femenino, bajando hasta colarlos entre sus pliegues. Presionó aquel punto de placer central y luego empezó a hacer movimientos ondulantes variando, de vez en cuando, la intensidad.

—¿Te has tocado alguna vez pensando en mí, Charlotte? —susurró y ella, inevitablemente, se sonrojó.

—No… no voy a responder a eso… —respondió como pudo entre jadeos.

—Vamos, contéstame —insistió mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—S-sí… —musitó muy bajo, con la vergüenza consumiendo todo su ser.

Entonces, Yami comprendió que no podía más. Necesitaba urgentemente hundirse en su interior, sentir la carne femenina rodeando la suya, y no pensaba posponerlo más.

Se colocó encima de ella y, de una vez, entró. Él no era cuidadoso y tampoco le salía espontáneamente serlo, pero la cara de Charlotte hizo, por unos segundos, una mueca casi imperceptible de dolor, de la que quizás no se habría percatado si no hubiese sentido un intenso pero breve altibajo en su ki, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho de ese modo.

Como no podía contenerse, allanaría el camino para que todo fuese bien. Su objetivo principal era hacer que ella lo disfrutara al máximo y que se retorciera de placer junto a él. Y, cuando Yami Sukehiro se proponía algo, siempre lo cumplía.

Sin separar la unión de sus sexos, se incorporó un poco y se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama, alzando a Charlotte y sujetándola por los muslos.

Sin embargo, al ver su cuerpo desnudo tan expuesto y la mirada negra de Yami fijamente posada en ella, Charlotte no se sintió cómoda. Para él, por supuesto, aquella posición era toda una experiencia sensorial. Podía ver su piel pálida, su sexo, sus pechos redondeados, su rostro dulcemente sonrojado, y su cabello revuelto, el cual ya no estaba recogido en su usual moño.

De un momento a otro, la vio intentando tapar su desnudez con sus brazos, sobre todo la parte del pecho, algo que no consiguió hacer completamente.

—No me mires así, por favor… —rogó desviando la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

Como respuesta, Yami llevó una de sus manos a sus brazos y los apartó. Seguidamente, deslizó un par de dedos sobre el pezón de su seno izquierdo, mientras ella soltaba un tenue gemido. Quería sentirla, quería verla, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, quería que estuviera cómoda y que disfrutara.

—¿Por qué no? Si eres preciosa, Charlotte —dijo sonriendo sinceramente y, ante aquel gesto tan tierno, la mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder con otra curvatura de sus labios—. Relájate, ¿vale?

La vio asentir y, entonces, dirigió sus dedos un poco por encima de su unión, allí donde todo el placer se acumulaba en el cuerpo de Charlotte, y comenzó a acariciarla con el fin de poder deslizarse con más facilidad en su interior.

Poco tiempo después, lo consiguió. Empezó a moverse con ímpetu y determinación, mientras observaba que ella cerraba los ojos y apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos por el goce que estaba experimentando.

Progresivamente, fue adaptando el ritmo, moviéndose con más profundidad e intensidad, mientras sujetaba las piernas de la mujer con cariño, las cuales estaban posadas en su cintura, y la sentía meciéndose también contra su cuerpo.

Charlotte volvió a abrir sus ojos y esta vez posó su vista en la tormenta negra de Yami, ya sin vergüenza, sin inseguridades y sin remordimientos. Al mirarse a los ojos, ambos sentían que su conexión era mucho más profunda que la de dos personas haciéndose el amor.

Alzó sus manos con cuidado y acarició su torso. Después, las llevó hacia su cuello para acercarlo a ella, para pegar sus cuerpos, sentir su tacto; para recuperar la posición del principio y que volviera a acariciarla con sus labios.

Mientras se besaban, exploraban sus cuerpos y se amaban, la explosión se produjo en ambos de forma simultánea, como si sus cuerpos fueran pura pirotecnia.

Yami se desenterró del cuerpo de la mujer, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios y otro en la punta de la nariz, mientras ella sonreía divertida por aquel gesto. Se tumbaron los dos de lado, con las miradas conectadas otra vez, sin decir una sola palabra y tapándose del frío de la noche que estaba a punto de cubrir el cielo.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer que aquella conexión tan sólida y completa entre ambos fuera real y, menos aún, que hubiesen tardado tanto tiempo en descubrirse el uno al otro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No tengo palabras para agradecer el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic. En serio, mil gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows. ¡Me alegráis el corazón!

Ahh, me gusta demasiado escribir sobre estos dos, de verdad. Es que disfruto un montón. En fin, espero que vosotros también lo hayáis hecho leyendo este capítulo.

Me costó un poco definir si quería que Charlotte tuviera experiencia sexual previa o no, pero después, me puse a pensar. Odia a los hombres, por lo tanto, no la veo con otro. Luego, pensé en que podría haber estado con alguna mujer (no descarto que sea bisexual), pero, vamos, lleva enamorada de Yami más de diez años. No veía muy verosímil ponerla como una diosa del sexo, sinceramente.

Otra cosa, he decidido que Sol llame a Charlotte como en japonés, es decir, "nee-san" porque la traducción que hacen en español es de "jefa" y obviamente no es lo mismo.

Y, como ya no tengo nada más que aportar, me despido, no sin antes volveros a agradecer por todo.

¡Seguimos leyéndonos!


	3. Onírico

**-Fluctuaciones-**

**Capítulo 3. Onírico**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

«_Yami…_»

La voz, suave y cálida, llegó hasta su oído de forma tenue, como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja. Se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que se está entre la vigilia y el sueño, sin ser capaz de distinguir la realidad del mundo onírico.

«_Yami…_»

Escuchó aquella voz de nuevo y a lo lejos, vio dos siluetas de la misma altura, dos mujeres con el cabello completamente liso y que caía libremente por sus espaldas. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que una lo tenía dorado, resplandeciente como los rayos de luz que entran por la ventana cuando está amaneciendo, y la otra, completamente oscuro, con la negrura propia de una noche cerrada, sin luna ni estrellas.

«_Yami…_»

Andaban juntas y, justo en el momento en el que se iban a dar la vuelta para hablarle y así poder verles el rostro, se despertó.

—Yami —volvió a repetir la voz mientras sentía una ligera caricia en el brazo—, necesito ir al baño.

El hombre se dio la vuelta en la cama con pesadez. Había dormido realmente poco en los últimos días, pues sus encuentros con Charlotte cada vez eran más frecuentes. Su relación avanzaba a pasos agigantados; cada vez se conocían y confiaban más el uno en el otro.

Normalmente se veían en un sitio neutral, pero, el día anterior, la mujer de mirada clara tuvo que ir a la sede de los Toros Negros a llevar una documentación. Vale, no era estrictamente necesario que fuera ella, podría haber mandado a cualquier otra de las integrantes de su escuadrón, pero le sirvió de excusa para verlo.

Se sentía flotando. Habían pasado algunos meses desde aquel primer encuentro íntimo, pero todavía no podía creer que le estuviera pasando aquello con Yami. Muchas veces había escuchado eso de que si no lo intentas, las sensaciones agradables nunca llegan. Y qué razón había en esas escasas palabras. Había vivido siempre escondida en sí misma, creando una imagen que no le correspondía. Sí, era cierto que era una persona fría, un poco distante, y eso era algo inherente a su personalidad. Sin embargo, no entendía que pudiese llegar a ser tan vergonzosa y cerrada y que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en declarar sus sentimientos. Incluso recordaba lo que sucedió la mañana después de aquel primer encuentro con Yami y se sentía estúpida. Al despertar, se vio desnuda junto a él, tapada con las mantas de su cama, envuelta en uno de sus brazos mientras Yami dormía plácidamente y sintió pavor. La vergüenza la recorrió completa mientras recordaba el sonido de sus propios gemidos, el roce de las manos callosas del hombre por su cuerpo y la cálida y gratificante sensación de cobijarlo en su interior. Y, de nuevo, intentó huir. Claro que esa vez ni ninguna más le fue posible escapar porque Yami no se lo permitió.

Por ese motivo, alegando que ella misma en persona debía entregar aquella documentación urgente al Capitán de los Toros Negros, aquella noche la pasó completa en su habitación. Tuvo suerte de ser recibida por él y no por otro integrante del escuadrón, ya que de esa manera nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Cuando le dio los papeles, pensaba realmente irse, pero ninguno de los dos se pudo resistir a la presencia del otro y acabaron enredados sin remedio, haciendo el amor extasiados en el suelo de la habitación. Y aquello volvió a suceder más veces durante la noche, por eso, ambos estaban exhaustos.

Yami abrió uno de sus ojos, tratando de enfocar la vista. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, por tanto, se acercó y rozó los labios con la punta de su nariz en un gesto repleto de ternura que se había convertido casi en un ritual cuando la sentía cerca.

—Pues ve. Si sabes perfectamente dónde está —le contestó con voz somnolienta mientras volvía a cerrar la pequeña ranura que se había abierto en su ojo.

—Por supuesto que no sé dónde está. Acompáñame, que podría verme alguien.

—Pues que te vean.

—¡Yami, venga ya! —reprochó en voz baja mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo, intentando despertarlo completamente sin mucho éxito.

—¿No ves que es muy temprano? —dijo y Charlotte llevó su vista hacia la ventana de la habitación; era cierto, el amanecer apenas comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte—. Te puedo asegurar que ninguno de esos idiotas está despierto a estas horas.

—Ya te he dicho que no sé dónde está el baño.

—Segunda puerta a la derecha saliendo de la habitación. Aquí te espero —profirió y se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Charlotte suspiró fastidiada, se vistió solo poniéndose los pantalones y una camiseta, y salió de la habitación. Al acabar en el baño, se dirigió de nuevo hacia esa estancia para tratar de dormir algunas horas más. Siguió avanzando y, cuando sujetó el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos, escuchó una voz llamándola.

—¿Capitana… Charlotte…? —preguntó Asta con cara y tono de extrañeza, sin saber muy bien qué hacía allí a esa hora ni por qué se estaba adentrando en la habitación de su capitán.

La mujer volteó el rostro horrorizada por haber sido descubierta. Miró hacia abajo y vio su ropa desgarbada. Seguramente estaría despeinada y con cara de sueño. Y, lo más importante: todos iban a descubrir su relación con Yami. Entonces, inconscientemente soltó un grito desquiciado que puso en alerta a todos en la sede y se internó enseguida en el cuarto de Yami, dejando a Asta con cara de incredulidad en el pasillo.

Una vez entró, se puso a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación. Yami se había despertado por completo no solo por el grito, sino por el revoltijo de nerviosismo que notó repentinamente en su ki.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —musitaba sin parar la mujer, llevándose de vez en cuando las uñas de los dedos a la boca para mordérselas.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Yami mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Tu chico, el de la antimagia, me ha visto en el pasillo!

—¿Y cuál es el problema exactamente?

Charlotte frenó en seco su recorrido y le clavó sus ojos azules con fiereza. La gelidez de esa mirada era algo que Yami llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió con su ropa, que estaba arrugada en el suelo del cuarto, y encendió un cigarro para llevárselo a la boca justo después. Inhaló el humo y lo mantuvo algunos segundos en sus pulmones y, después, lo exhaló completo. No lo podía entender. A él le daba exactamente igual contar lo que tenía con Charlotte —aunque no sabía bien qué era porque no lo tenían demasiado definido— y no le entraba en la cabeza que ella estuviese tan alarmada.

—¡Pues que me ha visto y ahora se lo contará a todos!

—Vuelvo a repetir: ¿cuál es el problema?

Yami se levantó y aplastó el cigarro en un cenicero que tenía al lado. Se acercó hacia Charlotte y le posó las manos en los hombros, mientras los apretaba ligeramente para transmitirle cariño y tranquilidad y veía su rostro relajándose. Todavía estaba seria, pero al menos dejó de mirarlo con tanta molestia.

—¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo, Charlotte? —preguntó y subió después una de sus manos hasta su mejilla para rozar los dedos en la suavidad de su piel.

El corazón de Charlotte comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras su ki se revolvía incontrolable. ¿De verdad le había dicho que quería que estuvieran juntos como pareja o simplemente lo estaba malinterpretando todo? Sin pensárselo demasiado, condujo su mano hacia la de Yami, que estaba posada en su mejilla sonrojada.

—No… no es eso… —musitó nerviosa.

—Bien, entonces vamos a contárselo a mis idiotas.

Después de decir eso, el hombre se separó de Charlotte y sujetó su mano para llevarla hacia la sala de la sede, pero sintió la mano femenina tirando de la suya para frenarlo.

—Pero es que… Yami… ¿y si no me aceptan?

Así que era eso. Charlotte estaba preocupada porque sabía lo importante que eran esos chicos para él. Al fin y al cabo, eran su familia y era normal que quisiera encajar allí.

—¿Cómo no te van a aceptar? Claro que lo harán. Si no, los mato.

—Yami… —reprochó Charlotte mientras lo miraba a los ojos con desasosiego.

—Tú se lo has contado a tus chicas, ¿no? —Charlotte asintió—. ¿Y lo han aceptado?

—Sí —afirmó rotunda.

—Pues si ellas me han aceptado a mí, que soy mucho peor que tú, ¿cómo no te van a aceptar estos a ti? Es imposible.

Ante aquellas palabras, Charlotte redujo la distancia entre sus cuerpos a cero y lo besó. Y él por supuesto correspondió encantado. Le gustaba mucho besarla. Se sentía muy extraño cuando estaba a su alrededor porque jamás había sentido algo así, aunque no supiera qué era y ni siquiera quisiera pararse a pensarlo.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó cuando se separaron y Charlotte asintió mientras sonreía.

Así, ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde ya se encontraban casi todos esperando una explicación y haciendo teorías, algunas más factibles que otras, por supuesto.

—Bien. ¡Venid todos aquí! —gritó Yami para que los que faltaban se incorporaran al grupo.

Luck, Charmy y Vanessa —los únicos que no estaban en la sala— llegaron y se sentaron. Todos los miraban con expectación y, comprobando la incertidumbre que Charlotte estaba experimentando, agarró su mano y la puso a su lado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, en especial para Vanessa, quien compuso una cara de molestia. Probablemente, ella era quien más consciente estaba de lo que sucedía entre esos dos.

—A ver… —comenzó Yami con sorna—. ¿Por qué creéis que Charlotte está aquí?

La mujer rubia lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un apretón en la mano como gesto reprobatorio. Se suponía que iban a contárselo de manera directa, como dos adultos responsables y no jugando a las adivinanzas.

—¡Se le olvidó algo otro día que estuvo aquí!

—Tiene hambre y viene a probar mi comida.

—¡Ha venido a luchar contra mí!

—Estaba perdida en el bosque.

—Tenía que hablar contigo de cosas de capitanes.

—Quiere ser mi amiga.

Yami comenzó a reírse con fuerza, mientras Charlotte lo miraba abochornada, deseando que aquella situación acabara.

—Está claro —espetó Zora sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué está tan claro? —preguntó Asta inocentemente.

—Mira que puedes llegar a ser idiota, enano. No te lo pienso decir.

—¡Venga ya, dímelo! —exigió el chico, poniéndose enfrente del otro, notablemente molesto.

Mientras Asta gritaba y Zora reía por su estupidez, Vanessa se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el mueble donde estaban las bebidas alcohólicas para coger una botella de vino. Bebió un buen trago y espetó:

—Es evidente, están liados.

Los más inocentes del grupo se quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras que los que ya lo sospechaban sonrieron con autosuficiencia, menos Vanessa, claro, que no podía evitar reflejar el fastidio más profundo en su gesto; hecho del que se percató enseguida Charlotte, que la miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear. En realidad, la entendía; ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre y suponía que enterarse de que estaba con otra y de esa forma no era algo agradable ni fácil de digerir.

—Muy bien, Vanessa. Eso es, Charlotte y yo estamos juntos.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio por la confesión de Yami. Él simplemente sonreía y miraba a la mujer rubia que, a su lado y sujeta aún de su mano, comenzó a sonrojarse con furia.

—¿Juntos… como novios o algo así…? —cuestionó Noelle también avergonzada, mientras se imaginaba a ella misma en esa situación con Asta.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —añadió Grey tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Mmm… sí, algo así —respondió tranquilo Yami.

A Charlotte casi se le salió el corazón por la boca en ese momento. Porque una cosa era hablar entre ellos —algo que habían hecho hacía algunos minutos después de meses de encuentros secretos— y otra muy distinta era confirmarlo tan abiertamente ante todos los miembros de ese revoltoso escuadrón. Y lo que más le impactaba era que lo decía tranquilo, completamente sosegado y sonriente, mientras apretaba su mano con delicadeza en un gesto de afecto. En cierta medida, eso también la ayudaba a relajarse y a entrar en confianza con ellos.

—Bueno… espero que nos llevemos bien, chicos —dijo Charlotte sonriendo, mostrando una cara afable que tenía desde siempre, pero que no solía expresar.

Mientras hablaba, vio a Vanessa abandonar la habitación, pero no le reprocharía nada ni la culparía. La empatía actuó y comprendió que, si ella se encontrase en la misma situación, tampoco querría presenciar esa escena.

—Entonces, ¿os vais a casar? —preguntó Luck enérgico—. ¿Vais a tener hijos? ¡Espero que sean muy fuertes para poder luchar contra ellos!

Charlotte enrojeció instantáneamente. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo en profundidad, pero quería ser madre en el futuro. Claro que hablar sobre eso cuando acababa de formalizar la primera relación de pareja que había tenido en su vida no parecía ser prudente.

Al ver el estado de nerviosismo de la mujer, Yami decidió cortar aquel revoltijo de preguntas de inmediato.

—¡Venga a callar ya todos! Os podéis ir a dar un paseo si queréis.

Y, sin titubear siquiera, todos salieron de allí. Cuando Yami daba una orden había que acatarla sí o sí; nadie quería verlo enfadado.

—Eh, tú no, Finral.

El chico se detuvo, suspiró con cansancio y se dio la vuelta hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

—Lleva a Charlotte —ordenó con autoridad.

—Oh, no, no es necesario. Mi escoba está en la puerta.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

—Bien, entonces, puedes irte —dijo, pero Finral se había marchado en cuanto oyó las palabras de la Capitana de las Rosas Azules—. Ah… algún día lo mataré —susurró con ira.

Yami acompañó a Charlotte hacia la puerta de la sede y, una vez allí, la besó en los labios en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que ella lo separó de su cuerpo.

—En serio, me tengo que ir —le dijo con pesadumbre para apartarlo; lo último que quería en ese momento era irse, pero era lo que debía hacer—. Yami, muchas gracias. Me alegro de haber hecho esto.

La sonrisa resplandeciente y el brillo de sus ojos lo dejaron deslumbrado. Realmente quería seguir besándola, quería pasar más tiempo con ella; lo quería todo con ella. Pero ya habría tiempo de eso más adelante.

—Yo también me alegro.

Entonces, Charlotte se acercó de nuevo a él, lo besó brevemente, se montó en su escoba y se fue, mientras Yami la observaba surcar el cielo con una alegría y calidez inusuales inundándole el corazón.

* * *

El mismo sueño se fue repitiendo en varias ocasiones: dos mujeres, una de pelo oscuro y otra rubia, que estaban a su alrededor, pero a las cuales no podía verles el rostro. Esa suerte de premonición se presentaba cada cuanto tiempo, normalmente cuando pasaba la noche con Charlotte, y eso lo tenía algo contrariado porque no era alguien que les prestara mucha atención a los sueños, pero este, que se repetía constantemente —con ligeras variantes—, le había llamado mucho la atención por el misterio de no poder ver las caras de las mujeres que aparecían. Sin embargo, decidió que, por el momento, lo dejaría estar.

Llevaba un buen rato observando a Charlotte mientras dormía. Su gesto estaba completamente imperturbable, su respiración era suave y su flequillo caía libre por su frente. Llevó la mano hasta allí y le apartó aquel mechón de pelo con la yema de sus dedos.

Era extraño porque Charlotte solía madrugar casi siempre, pero había notado que, en los últimos tiempos, dormía más de la cuenta y siempre se la veía cansada.

Pasarían ya las diez de la mañana y por la tarde todos los capitanes habían sido convocados por el Rey Mago para una sesión de control. Y, aunque no le importaría tenerla todo el día durmiendo en su cama, sabía que debía despertarla para que se fuera a su sede a prepararse.

Deslizó los dedos desde el flequillo hasta la línea que separaba su cuello de su rostro, acariciándola lentamente, y ella frunció el ceño con molestia y soltó un quejido lastimero. Entonces, Charlotte abrió los ojos, con la claridad molestándola notablemente.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz somnolienta y ronca.

—Serán las diez. Tal vez un poco más.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, se levantó inmediatamente, casi como un resorte, y sintió un ligero mareo. A pesar de ello, lo disimuló y comenzó a vestirse con velocidad.

—¿Por qué no me has levantado antes? Es tardísimo.

Yami se levantó y la sujetó de la mano, parando su ajetreado ritmo.

—Porque pareces cansada.

Y era cierto. Llevaba días que dormía más de lo normal y unas inusuales ojeras habían empezado a aparecer debajo de sus ojos. Además, cuando se levantaba muy rápido se mareaba con facilidad.

Ella misma se había percatado de aquello. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, pero rápidamente lo descartó porque su período había aparecido de manera exacta, sin retrasarse un solo mes. Podría ser una carga de estrés por la cantidad de trabajo que tenía.

—Lo estoy —respondió, llevando después sus manos hasta las mejillas del hombre—, pero no te preocupes, en general, estoy bien.

—Deberías ir a ver a Owen —aconsejó Yami mientras le miraba fijamente las ojeras oscurecidas y el rostro pálido.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —afirmó sin titubear—. Además, noto tu ki raro.

La noción del ki era algo que Yami ya le había explicado a Charlotte. Sabía que él, aunque alguien escondiera su energía mágica, podía sentir la presencia y la alteración de las sensaciones de la gente a su alrededor a través de su energía vital.

—¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

—No sabría explicarlo… En todo caso, ve a verlo —repitió.

—De acuerdo, iré —dijo y después compuso una sonrisa llena de ternura por su preocupación y lo besó en los labios.

Charlotte se marchó y las horas fueron pasando.

Yami, al llegar la hora citada, se encontraba ya sentado alrededor de la mesa junto con otros capitanes. Los últimos en llegar fueron Jack y Charlotte, a quien Yami veía cada vez más agotada.

La reunión comenzó y, mientras todos escuchaban las palabras del Rey Mago, Yami no le prestaba atención alguna. Empezó a mirar a sus compañeros, intentado descifrar cómo podían ser tan responsables como para no ponerse a pensar en sus cosas.

Entonces, su vista se detuvo en Charlotte, que estaba justo a su lado, y decidió que convertiría esa reunión en algo un poco más lúdico.

Empezó colocando su mano izquierda en el muslo femenino por debajo de la mesa para que nadie los viera, gesto del cual Charlotte se percató, pero decidió ignorarlo y centrarse en lo que debía. Después, subió lenta, tortuosamente, hasta colar la mano entre sus muslos, a pesar de que ella había intentado oponer resistencia sin mucho éxito.

Y fue entonces, cuando Yami empezó a frotar la intimidad de la mujer, cuando estalló de furia, se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos con fuerza mientras lo miraba amenazantemente. Bufó con molestia y salió de la habitación sin dar una sola explicación.

El Capitán de los Toros Negros comenzó a reírse abiertamente mientras todos los demás miraban la escena con desconcierto.

—¿Qué le has hecho ahora, Yami? —preguntó, hastiado, Fuegoleón.

—¿Yo? Nada. Iré a comprobar qué le pasa.

Después de unos segundos más de anomalía y sorpresa y de que ambos capitanes abandonaran la sala, la reunión continuó.

Fuera, Yami se dirigió hacia la esquina donde estaba Charlotte, quien lo miraba desde lejos como si quisiera matarlo. Él simplemente río con sorna.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué? —preguntó ella con un tono de enfado notable.

Yami, como respuesta, la llevó detrás de una columna y la pegó a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Es que no me puedo aguantar las ganas de estar contigo —le susurró al oído y después la besó en el cuello lentamente.

Charlotte se estremeció completa, pero debía cortar aquella situación. En primer lugar, porque estaban en un lugar público y, en segundo, porque solo sus chicas y los de Yami conocían su relación. Y lo más prudente era que siguiera siendo así.

—Yami, para —exigió, levantándole la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Nos metemos en un cuarto de estos y te hago el amor?

Después de decir aquello, empezó a besarla en los labios y, por unos segundos, se dejó llevar completamente. La calidez de su cuerpo y sus labios la envolvía, incluso el morbo de ser descubiertos la excitaba, pero sabía que aquel no era el sitio adecuado. Lo separó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que soltara su cintura para no tener contacto y evitar así caer en tentaciones.

—Te he dicho que no. Además, todavía estoy enfadada por lo que me has hecho ahí dentro —profirió con algo de molestia, pero mucho más rebajada que antes.

—Ya…

—Es que eres un irresponsable. ¿Y si nos llegan a ver?

—Pues que nos vean —dijo Yami sin preocupación.

Charlotte se quedó pensando. Una cosa era que lo supieran los miembros de sus escuadrones, pero que se enterasen todos los capitanes de las órdenes y hasta el mismísimo Rey Mago era algo que aún no podían afrontar. Básicamente, porque eso significaría que toda la sociedad lo sabría, las habladurías comenzarían y se sentía demasiado agotada en esos momentos para aguantarlo.

—Es pronto para que todos se enteren.

—Pero si llevamos meses juntos —soltó Yami como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo.

—Es pronto aún.

Intentando no pensar demasiado en ese tema —porque todavía no entendía que Charlotte no quisiera reconocer ante todos lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos—, Yami recordó el aspecto que aún podía observar en el rostro de la mujer de mirada clara.

—¿Has ido ya a ver a Owen? —preguntó mientras se acercaba de nuevo un poco a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Voy a ir ahora.

—Bien —espetó y se quedó mirándole los labios—. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Charlotte sonrió por el comentario. A veces parecía un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Uno pequeño —indicó y después juntaron sus labios levemente—. Deberíamos volver a entrar.

La Capitana de las Rosas Azules se dispuso a tomar rumbo a la sala otra vez, pero Yami la sujetó por el antebrazo para detenerla.

—De eso nada. Tú te vas a ver a Owen.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —interrumpió con determinación—. Andando.

Resignada porque sabía que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario, acató su orden. Viéndola marchar, Yami se encendió un cigarro y se adentró en la reunión.

—Charlotte ha tenido que irse. No se encuentra bien.

Todos lo miraron expectantes, esperando una explicación más detallada; explicación que nunca llegaría, pues Yami se sentó en su sitio y siguió fumando. La reunión continuó mientras él escuchaba el murmullo de fondo, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos, sobre todo, en la repetición constante de ese sueño que lo tenía tan intrigado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Volví por aquí! Y eso que yo suelo tardar más en actualizar los fics, pero es que con este no me puedo contener y, cuando tengo un hueco, por pequeño que sea, me pongo a escribir, las palabras fluyen a través de mis dedos con una facilidad que hasta me sorprende.

Por supuesto, gracias infinitas por el apoyo. Me hace feliz escribir esta historia, me hace feliz que la estéis leyendo y siguiendo y me hace mucho más feliz que me digáis que os gusta.

Espero sinceramente que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado.

¡Nos leemos!


	4. El resultado

**-Fluctuaciones-**

**Capítulo 4. El resultado**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

Después de dos suaves toques, la puerta se abrió con duda, cautela y algo de recelo.

—Hola Owen. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Charlotte con voz firme, pero suave, desde el umbral sin internarse aún en la sala.

—Charlotte —saludó el hombre con simpatía—. Por supuesto, pasa, pasa.

La mujer, entonces, entró y después cerró la puerta. Se sentó justo enfrente del médico, en una silla que estaba puesta en uno de los lados del escritorio donde Owen rellenaba algunos papeles.

No era su primera visita al hospital de Caballeros Mágicos, pues la última vez que estuvo allí, recordaba que había sido al acabar todo el embrollo de la posesión de los elfos. No fue su mejor día aquel sin duda. Salir despavorida del lugar al pensar que Yami había descubierto lo que sentía no parecía corresponder mucho con su comportamiento sosegado y sereno al que todos estaban acostumbrados, pero, en efecto, todo se había desarrollado de aquella manera. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel momento que ya casi no se acordaba de todas con claridad.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el médico con una sonrisa tenue, cortando así su hilo constante de pensamientos.

—Ah, sí, claro —titubeó un poco; realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin que la examinara un doctor porque no era normal que se enfermara—. Bueno, he venido porque últimamente no me siento muy bien. Estoy más cansada que de costumbre y si me levanto algo rápido, me mareo un poco. No es algo muy grave, pero alguien —detuvo su discurso un segundo, recordando la preocupación que vio en los ojos de Yami, y una sonrisa, inevitable e instantáneamente, se instaló en sus labios— me convenció para que viniera.

Owen la miró a los ojos. Le extrañó verla con el gesto tan relajado y feliz, porque si por algo se caracterizaba la Capitana de las Rosas Azules era por la severidad y el distanciamiento que profesaba a casi todo el mundo. Pero sí que era cierto que en los últimos tiempos todos destacaban que algo se veía distinto en el reflejo de su mirada color océano, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima o hubiese logrado algo que llevaba persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo.

—Eso está bien. La salud es algo importante y no es bueno dejarla de lado, aunque sea algo leve —explicó y luego se puso a pensar en los síntomas que le había detallado Charlotte—. Dime, ¿has mantenido relaciones sexuales sin protección en los últimos meses?

El sonrojo la cubrió por completo al oír la pregunta de aquella forma tan directa. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de contestar a eso? Le daba demasiada vergüenza.

—Yo… bueno… yo…

—Vamos, Charlotte, que ya somos adultos. Además, soy un profesional de la medicina. Contéstame —exigió de forma afable, siempre sonriendo y mirándola directamente.

Charlotte suspiró. Era cierto. Simplemente Owen estaba haciendo su trabajo correctamente y era normal que, con lo que le había contado, le hiciese esa pregunta.

—Sí —afirmó—, pero mi menstruación ha sido regular en todo momento.

—Bien. Tal vez se trate de un cuadro de estrés por el exceso de trabajo o de anemia. Eso explicaría el cansancio y los mareos —explicó mientras se ajustaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Sí, eso había pensado yo.

El hombre se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con su mano derecha para que Charlotte lo acompañara a otra parte de la habitación.

—En cualquier caso, te voy a examinar mejor. Pasa a la camilla y túmbate, por favor.

La mujer se levantó de la silla, la colocó en su sitio y se dirigió hacia donde Owen le acababa de indicar. Se quitó el casco, la capa, las botas y la armadura para estar más cómoda y que la exploración fuese más sencilla, y se tumbó.

Tenía un presentimiento extraño, como si fuera una sensación que no había experimentado nunca, y sentía el corazón latiéndole con insistencia en la garganta. No lo podía negar; estaba algo nerviosa. ¿Y si era más grave de lo que pensaba? Suspiró de nuevo, cerró los ojos y sintió a Owen desplegando su magia alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se sintió algo más aliviada al sentir la calidez de la magia envolviéndola. Seguro que todo iría bien.

Mientras tanto, Owen recorrió todo el cuerpo de la mujer con su magia y, después, la centró por completo en la parte del vientre. Sonrió al descubrirlo. Era justo lo que pensaba. Eliminó el hechizo y fijó su vista en Charlotte, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Ella, al sentir la magia retirándose de su cuerpo, volvió a abrirlos y se quedó mirándolo con expectación.

—No estás enferma, Charlotte.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó ella, algo contrariada. Entonces, ¿qué significaban esos síntomas?

—No. Lo que te provoca los mareos y el cansancio es que estás embarazada —informó, sonriendo de nuevo.

Charlotte se sentó rápidamente en la camilla y, al hacerlo, sintió un nuevo mareo. Se sujetó la cabeza con la mano derecha.

—Pero… eso no es posible… si yo… si mi período estaba bien.

—Bueno, eso tiene una explicación. No es muy común, pero algunas mujeres tienen algo que se llama sangrado de acoplamiento. Se produce al asentarse el feto en el útero.

Qué confundida se sintió en ese momento. Evidentemente, era una noticia grandiosa. Estaba en una relación con el hombre al que llevaba amando durante más de diez años, sentía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por completo y ahora iba a tener un hijo con él. Era casi como una fantasía, una especie de cuento de hadas y con lo que todas las niñas sueñan cuando son pequeñas.

Sin embargo, la realidad es mucho más compleja que todo eso.

Porque ella se sintió asustada al principio, sí, pero también la embargó la ilusión y la calidez se instaló en su pecho. Pero ¿cómo se sentiría él? ¿También recibiría la noticia como algo positivo? Desde luego, solo podía salir de dudas contándoselo.

—No pongas esa cara, mujer —reprochó ligeramente Owen al verla tan pensativa y seria—. Traer al mundo una nueva vida es algo maravilloso.

La sonrisa de esperanza del hombre contagió a Charlotte y pudo relajarse, aunque fuera un poco, por fin.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero por protocolo debo comunicar esto a Lord Julius. A no ser que quieras hablar tú con él.

—Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Yo misma se lo contaré —informó mientras se levantaba de la camilla y empezaba a colocarse las prendas que anteriormente se había quitado.

Después, Owen le explicó cómo sería todo el proceso del embarazo, el parto y las revisiones a las que debería someterse, además de algunas normas que debería seguir. Por ejemplo, las misiones en las que tuviese que realizar esfuerzo físico debían ser suspendidas de inmediato.

Cuando terminó la explicación, se despidió con cortesía de él y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero la voz rasposa del hombre la detuvo.

—Enhorabuena, Charlotte.

Se giró un poco para mirarlo y sonrío de forma tenue.

—Gracias —le contestó sinceramente.

—Nos veremos en la revisión.

—Sí.

Justo después de aquella escueta afirmación, Charlotte se fue camino hacia el despacho del Rey Mago. Suponía que a él no le parecería mal, aunque tal vez le sorprendiera saber la identidad del padre de su futuro hijo.

El problema, en realidad, no residía en la opinión de Julius, en la de su escuadrón o en la de los integrantes del de Yami, sino en la clase noble, en sus padres, en el resto de Capitanes y Caballeros Mágicos. Realmente todavía quedaba un largo y arduo camino que recorrer, pero sabía que, si Yami la apoyaba, todo sería mucho más fácil de sobrellevar.

Todos esos pensamientos la fueron conduciendo casi sin darse cuenta hacia el despacho del Rey Mago. Al llegar a la puerta, respiró hondo e intentó serenarse, con el fin de convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaría bien.

No tardó mucho en escuchar la invitación desde dentro para que pasara después de tocar la puerta con sus nudillos. Desde allí, la mujer se puso firme y lo saludó de la forma apropiada en que todos los Caballeros Mágicos y los Capitanes debían hacerlo.

—Oh, Charlotte, qué alegría verte. No es necesaria tanta formalidad. Vamos, pasa y te sientas —ofreció alegremente Julius con un gesto completamente lleno de paz.

—Lord Julius, no tomaré demasiado de su tiempo —contó Charlotte seria una vez que aceptó la propuesta y se sentó.

El Rey Mago se quedó mirándola, dándole pie a que hablara y ella no sabía bien qué palabras escoger para comunicárselo.

—Vengo porque me he estado sintiendo mal desde hace algunas semanas y hoy he ido a ver a Owen para resolverlo.

Julius cambió su cara de alegría por otra de preocupación y se incorporó un poco en su silla.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí —la pausa que hizo le resultó tan necesaria como el aire que entraba en sus pulmones—. Lo que sucede es que… bueno… estoy embarazada —dijo desviando un poco la mirada y sonrojándose ligeramente.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, alzó la vista de nuevo para posarla en el rostro de su interlocutor, que la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¡Qué maravilla! Genial, genial, me alegro mucho por ti. ¡Felicidades! —exclamó entusiasmado.

—Sí… gracias… —murmuró ella con un tinte de inseguridad.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Yami ya?

Charlotte abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida por aquella aseveración. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que estaban juntos? Intentó relajarse y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Tal vez, lo estaba interpretando de forma incorrecta.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo él? —preguntó, reconstruyendo su fachada de indiferencia y frialdad.

—Pues porque es el padre —afirmó con tanta seguridad que Charlotte sintió su boca seca y un ligero mareo apretándole la sien.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse; la de ella, temerosa y la de él, completamente calmada.

Sabía que Yami y Julius tenían muy buena relación, pero ¿era necesario contarle que estaban juntos sin siquiera consultarle? Es decir, después de todo, podría ser su amigo, pero no era cualquiera, sino que se trataba del Rey Mago del Reino del Trébol y del jefe más directo que ambos tenían; una figura a la que debían guardar respeto y lealtad.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —inquirió ella de forma directa, sin dar rodeos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no me lo ha dicho él —informó antes de que Charlotte creyera lo que no era—. Yami es alguien muy reservado con su vida privada, aunque no lo parezca. Simplemente… lo he notado.

Sí, lo había notado todo. Las miradas cómplices que se buscaban, inquietas, en cada momento por parte de ambos, algunas sonrisas tímidas que se habían dedicado y que él había captado y lo que terminó por confirmarlo todo: el incidente de ese mismo día en la reunión de Capitanes que había tenido fin hacía apenas una hora.

—Oh… —soltó ella casi involuntariamente.

—No te preocupes. Lo tomará bien —aseguró Julius de forma comprensiva, intentando calmar el estado de nervios en el que sentía que ella se encontraba.

—Eso espero.

—Ya verás que sí —dijo y después empezó a buscar unos documentos—. No sé si te lo habrá dicho Owen pero tus misiones se verán suspendidas de inmediato. Te seguirás ocupando del trabajo que puedas hacer desde la capital o desde tu sede, pero nada de esfuerzos físicos, ¿entendido?

—Sí —dijo, un poco más tranquila después de aquella corta charla con Julius.

Después de aquella conversación, tardó cuatro días en decidirse a ir a la sede de los Toros Negros para contárselo a Yami. Quería hacerlo, lo haría, por supuesto que sí, pero se imaginaba el momento y se quedaba completamente bloqueada, sin ser capaz de articular ni siquiera un discurso lógico y coherente en su cabeza. ¿Cómo le iban a salir las palabras de los labios si no podía imaginárselas en su mente?

Había informado a todas las integrantes de su escuadrón y, en general, la noticia había sido bien recibida. Se sentía bastante aliviada por ello, porque si no hubiese sido animada por ellas, las cosas se habrían puesto mucho más cuesta arriba.

No obstante, ese día decidió que no podía dejarlo pasar más. Debía contárselo porque aquello tenía mucha relevancia para la vida de ambos y porque Yami tenía el derecho y el deber de saberlo.

Una de sus chicas la trasladó hasta allí con su magia espacial para que no tuviera que recorrer la distancia que separaba las dos sedes en escoba.

—Espérame aquí, Mirai. No voy a tardar mucho —después se lo pensó dos veces y añadió—: Bueno, tal vez sí, pero en ese caso te avisaré para que te marches.

—Sí, capitana.

Otra vez se encontró enfrente de una puerta. Esa sensación le ponía el vello de punta. Los nervios se la comían por dentro cada vez que se tenía que enfrentar esa situación, más bien, cada vez que tenía que revelar la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Y eso se acrecentaba en ese momento mucho más porque no se trataba ya de contárselo a Julius o a sus chicas, sino al padre de su hijo.

Sintió algo de calor y sofoco, pero lo ignoró y tocó firmemente.

—Oh, Capitana Charlotte, tan guapa como siempre —saludó Finral luego de abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Finral. ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Yami?

—Te diría que está trabajando en su despacho y que no quiere ser molestado por nada del mundo, pero te va a dar igual y vas a ir de todas formas, ¿verdad?

La mujer de ojos azules sonrió y entró después. Saludó a Asta, Charmy, Luck, Magna y Noelle, es decir, a los que se encontraban allí presentes, conversó un breve rato con ellos y después subió las escaleras.

Con cada peldaño que subía, la incertidumbre que sentía se acrecentaba un poco más en su interior.

Al llegar, entró sin llamar, porque así lo tenían ambos establecido, y vio a Yami sentado en su escritorio y mirando con fijeza unos papeles, algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención ya que casi nunca se ocupaba de esos quehaceres, a pesar de que eran los propios de un Capitán de Orden.

—¿Estás trabajando? —preguntó con asombro en forma de saludo.

Yami levantó la vista de la mesa y la posó en los ojos azules de Charlotte. La calidez que le inundaba el alma cada vez que eso sucedía era algo inexplicable, algo que, desde luego, nunca había experimentado.

—Ey, hola preciosa. Ven aquí —le dijo mientras le señalaba su regazo.

Charlotte sonrió con ternura, olvidándose por un momento del verdadero motivo de su visita. Le hizo caso y se acercó hasta él. Después, se sentó sobre sus piernas y se puso a observar con atención la documentación que tenía anteriormente absorto a Yami.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó intrigada.

—Nada, nada —aunque en realidad, sí lo era. Se trataba del descubrimiento de una secta en las afueras del reino de la que él mismo debería encargarse, pero aquello era información confidencial—. Acércate —le dijo, quitándole los papeles de las manos y colocándola de lado, aún sentada sobre sus piernas, para darle un beso en los labios.

Al detenerse para tomar algo de aire, Charlotte juntó su frente con la de Yami, intentando encontrar todo aquel valor del que normalmente se jactaba y que parecía que ahora se había esfumado y drenado por completo de su cuerpo.

—Has estado algunos días sin venir por aquí. ¿Ha estado todo bien? —la interrumpió Yami justo cuando iba a hablar.

—Sí, todo bien. El otro día fui a ver a Owen.

—Cierto. ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó mientras le apartaba de la cara un mechón de pelo rubio, que ese día llevaba suelto, y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja.

Charlotte se levantó y le extendió las manos a Yami para que la acompañase. Respiró hondo, muy profundo, intentando que la máxima cantidad de aire posible se adentrase en sus pulmones y la impulsase a hablar por fin.

—Yami —pronunció su nombre mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear—, estoy embarazada.

Al decirlo, se sintió totalmente liviana. Lo dijo sin muchos rodeos, sin darle vueltas al asunto, y así le resultó mucho más sencillo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó él, completamente incrédulo.

—Que estoy embarazada.

—Ya, pero… ¿cómo?

Sin duda alguna, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su parte. Claro que siendo Yami tampoco pensaba que fuese a saltar de alegría por la noticia, así que podía llegar a comprender que le hubiese sorprendido un poco.

—Yami, tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, ¿verdad? Y también debes saber que hemos practicado mucho durante los últimos meses —comentó divertida, intentando relajar el ambiente, pero el semblante que compuso Yami no le gustó nada.

El hombre le soltó las manos, las cuales aún tenían agarradas, y se encendió un cigarro, que consumió en un período de tiempo récord. Se sentó con pesadez en un sillón que tenía cerca de la ventana de la habitación y Charlotte fue hasta allí para colocarse enfrente de él, esperando otro tipo de reacción que nunca llegaría.

Todo ahora cobraba sentido. Por fin podía entender la rareza en el ki de Charlotte, ese matiz especial que no podía identificar porque nunca había estado en contacto directo con una mujer embarazada. Se sentía como una duplicación del ki, una sensación extraña que ahora podía comprender con totalidad.

—Joder, menudo problema —espetó con hastío, mirando hacia la nada.

Charlotte sintió como si el alma se le cayera al suelo. Se esperaba muchos comportamientos de su parte, pero no algo así. Había definido a su hijo como un problema y eso hizo que se enfureciese notablemente.

—¿Cómo que «menudo problema»? —cuestionó ella con ira en cada una de sus palabras, haciendo que Yami la mirara de nuevo.

—Vamos, no me dirás que esto estaba entre tus planes.

El vocabulario que estaba usando le resultó de lo más hiriente en ese momento a Charlotte. El bebé no solo era un problema, sino que ahora también se había referido a él como «esto», como si la vida que juntos habían creado no estuviese creciendo ya en su interior.

—Puede ser que no estuviera entre mis planes, pero no vuelvas a decir que mi hijo es un problema —en ese momento, Yami pudo observar nuevamente su mirada gélida y furiosa. Supo que se había equivocado estrepitosamente—. Iba a decirte que no llamaras así a _nuestro_ hijo, pero parece que es alguien que no te incumbe —escupió, repleta de dolor—. Me voy.

Yami se quedó unos segundos sentado, sin que a sus músculos llegara la orden procedente de su cerebro para levantarse. Cuando lo consiguió, Charlotte iba ya bajando las escaleras.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación y la llamó para que se detuviera, para hablar mejor y con más tranquilidad de aquel asunto, para intentar resarcirse.

—Espera, Charlotte.

La mujer no se detuvo en ningún momento, sino que, por el contrario, alzó su mano derecha y después su dedo corazón, indicándole con el gesto que no quería saber nada de él.

Toda la escena se desarrolló ante la mirada atónita de los chicos que se encontraban allí, que no sabían qué diablos estaba pasando entre Yami y la Capitana de las Rosas Azules.

Yami la siguió hasta la salida de la sede y, justo cuando se iba a ir usando la magia espacial de una de sus chicas, volvió a hablarle.

—Charlotte, vuelve a entrar para que hablemos las cosas con más detenimiento —rogó prácticamente, intentando convencerla.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar –espetó sin volver a voltearse para dirigirle tan siquiera la mirada—. Tú ya has dejado clara tu posición al respecto. Vámonos, Mirai —ordenó mirando a la chica de cabello castaño que la había acompañado y esta lo cumplió.

Yami la vio desaparecer y se quedó mirando al horizonte después. Inmediatamente, se encendió otro cigarrillo.

Esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no sabía qué iba a hacer para remediarlo.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde aquel incidente y la comunicación con Charlotte se había cortado por completo. No le contestaba las cartas que le enviaba ni tampoco lo dejaba pasar cuando iba a verla a su sede. De hecho, el edificio en el que residían las Rosas Azules estaba prácticamente precintado, casi nadie podía entrar y salir con libertad.

Yami no le había contado a nadie sobre el embarazo de Charlotte. A absolutamente nadie. Después de haber hablado de esa forma tan despectiva sobre el tema, no se sentía con derecho de hacerlo.

Todos en su escuadrón le preguntaban constantemente por la ausencia de la mujer. Llevaban unos cuantos meses juntos y Charlotte había pasado bastante tiempo con ellos en la base. El roce, inevitablemente, hace el cariño y los chicos se preguntaban qué había pasado con la relación entre los dos capitanes, si se veía que se entendían bastante bien.

Aquella mañana, cansado de toda la situación, Yami llamó a Finral para enviarlo a la sede de las Rosas Azules. Si no lo recibían a él, tal vez al chico sí. Pensó en llevar a Asta, pero aquel mocoso era demasiado ruidoso y contarle que Charlotte estaba embarazada era como contárselo a todos en el reino. Tal vez ella no quería extender la noticia demasiado.

Suspiró hastiado. La separación entre ellos le estaba pasando factura. Se arrepentía mucho por toda la porquería que había salido aquel día de su boca. Era obvio que tener un hijo es algo que te puede llegar a sorprender –más aún si no lo estás buscando–, pero ¿en serio tenía que haber sido tan desconsiderado con Charlotte? Se sentía la peor mierda del universo. La vida sin ella parecía un sinsentido y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo recuperarla. Y eso era un gran problema, algo que lo atosigaba en demasía porque no se sentía capaz de estar sin ella; no después de haber compartido tanto juntos.

—Finral, necesito que vayas a ver a Charlotte y le digas algo… o le des una carta, tal vez… —informó pensativo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—¿En qué quedamos? —preguntó el chico con sarcasmo.

—¿Alguna objeción?

Finral negó rápidamente. Lo último que le faltaba era tener problemas con su capitán, más aún con el mal humor que tenía desde las últimas semanas.

—Yami… —llamó, dudoso, sin saber si se atrevería a seguir hablando. Después de una breve pausa, lo logró— ¿no crees que deberías ir tú?

—A mí no quiere recibirme —relató serio, mientras fumaba otro de sus inagotables cigarrillos.

—Y… ¿puedo preguntar por qué? —dijo Finral con cautela.

El hombre de cabello oscuro lo fulminó con la mirada por atreverse a intentar meterse en sus asuntos. Luego, recapacitó. Quizás era bueno contárselo a alguien, desquitarse de todos los errores que había cometido aquel día.

—Charlotte está embarazada —contó, directo, sin inmutarse, ante la sorpresa que se reflejó en los ojos del chico— y no supe reaccionar adecuadamente cuando me lo dijo. De hecho, dije cosas de las que me arrepiento y comprendo que no quiera ni verme.

Así que era eso. Finral se quedó mirando con insistencia a su capitán. La verdad era que la situación estaba complicada, pero se le ocurrió algo: simplemente tenía que ser él mismo para arreglarlo todo.

—De todas formas, creo que deberías ir tú.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿No te he dicho que no me dejan entrar? —dijo con furia en sus ojos.

—¿Y desde cuándo a ti te importa lo que te digan o acatas las normas?

Ante las palabras, Yami sonrió con autosuficiencia. Oh, qué razón llevaba ese idiota. Bien era cierto que la sede que capitaneaba Charlotte estaba completamente fortificada, pero no le importaba.

Esa misma tarde puso rumbo hacia allí. Fue solo en su escoba porque no quería entrometer a nadie de su escuadrón. Este era un asunto del que se debía ocupar él exclusivamente.

Al llegar, un ejército de chicas rodeaba todo el edificio. Sopesó las posibilidades que tenía para poder entrar. Tenía la opción de trepar por la pared hasta la ventana del cuarto de Charlotte, pero, en realidad, no sabía cuál era con exactitud. Así que entraría haciendo ruido, es decir, justo como más le gustaba.

Se fue aproximando hacia la puerta entre las advertencias de las mujeres que había custodiándola. Le repetían una y otra vez que no podía pasar nadie —precisamente ese nadie era él—, pero aquello no le importó. Se deshizo de ellas sin mucho esfuerzo, por supuesto sin lastimarlas en absoluto, y entró.

Justo allí se encontró con Sol, quien compuso un gesto de malestar al verlo. Era más que probable que estuviera al tanto de todo lo que había pasado entre él y Charlotte.

—Llévame a ver a tu capitana —ordenó mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con intensidad, algo que solía achantar bastante a quien le dirigía ese gesto, pero que con la chica no funcionó.

—No recibe visitas por su condición. Deberías saber cuál es, ¿no?

Yami la miró con furia. Evidentemente no se lo iba a poner nada fácil, así que decidió que volvería a hacer las cosas a su manera. Comenzó a abrir todas las puertas que se encontró en el pasillo, de las cuales salían gritos de sorpresa o miradas atónitas, intentando dar con el cuarto de la mujer de mirada clara, hasta que Sol posó su mano en su antebrazo con fuerza.

—¡¿Quieres parar de una vez?! —exigió furiosa.

—Pienso abrir todas y cada una de estas malditas puertas hasta poder hablar con Charlotte, así que lo mejor será que me lleves con ella.

—No puedo hacer eso —informó Sol, siendo consciente de que no podía romper la confianza que su capitana había depositado en ella.

—Pues entonces, seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo —dijo y se dirigió hacia otra puerta para abrirla.

—¡Espera! —exclamó la chica deteniéndolo de nuevo—. Está bien, te llevaré. Pero para de una vez.

Yami se dio la vuelta, la miró de nuevo de forma serena y vio cómo la chica comenzó a andar. La siguió hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una puerta. Llamó y esperó a la contestación proveniente desde dentro de la habitación.

—Nee-san, el Capitán de los Toros Negros quiere verte. Está… justo aquí —informó y lo último lo dijo titubeando, presintiendo que no estaba haciendo las cosas adecuadamente.

Desde dentro, Charlotte suspiró derrotada. Lo había escuchado todo y también había sentido su maná aproximándose desde hacía unos minutos. No podía creer que hubiese sido tan ingenua; era obvio que sus chicas no podrían contener el poder oscuro de Yami. Sin duda alguna, no en vano era el Capitán de una Orden de Caballeros Mágicos inaugurada por el mismísimo Julius Novachrono.

—Está bien, Sol. Déjalo pasar.

Lo hizo, principalmente, porque sabía que, si había llegado hasta ahí, no se iría sin conseguir lo que quería. A esas alturas lo conocía demasiado bien. Claro que eso no hacía que estuviese menos dolida o que pensara que su relación había llegado a un punto de no retorno y que sería muy difícil de recuperar.

Mientras lo escuchaba entrando con decisión, Charlotte seguía ocupándose de ordenar unas estanterías de su habitación, justo como había estado haciendo, intentando evidenciar que su presencia no la perturbaba, que le daba exactamente igual, aunque fuera totalmente al contrario.

—Charlotte —la llamó, observando que no le hacía caso; seguía ocupada colocando unos libros, como si él ni siquiera estuviese allí.

—No tengo todo el día. Di lo que hayas venido a decir y vete.

Las palabras le dolieron mucho más que las miradas frías y de indiferencia que siempre le había dedicado. Se le clavaron como dagas en el pecho y entonces comprendió la gravedad del asunto y la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

—Charlotte, mírame —pidió mientras ella no detenía su actividad.

Entonces, Yami se acercó hacia ella y la sujetó por el brazo, dándole la vuelta para que sus miradas se entrelazaran por fin. La afabilidad y el amor que sus ojos azules solían destilar en los últimos meses ya no estaban por ningún sitio. En cambio, el dolor, la soledad y la incertidumbre lo impregnaban todo.

—Mírame, joder —exigió, poniéndose aún más serio de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La soltó con delicadeza e intentó calmarse. No era culpa de ella, toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre él, que era quien se había equivocado arrastrado por el miedo a lo desconocido y a lo imprevisto. Lo mejor era hablarle directa y francamente para intentar arrancar esa frialdad de su alma, que ya se había derretido hacía tiempo. Sabía que sería capaz de extender la calidez de nuevo en ella porque ya lo había logrado anteriormente.

Siguieron mirándose intensamente y sin decir ni una sola palabra; absolutamente nada.

—He venido a pedirte perdón.

—Oh, qué detalle –le soltó con sarcasmo—. Si has acabado, ya te puedes ir.

Se giró de nuevo, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia el escritorio, y empezó a revolver unos papeles sin sentido alguno. Estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que su razón estaba dispuesta a admitir. Claro que los designios del corazón no hay quien los detenga.

Sintió a Yami acercándose hacia ella por detrás, pero su orgullo todavía prevalecía en aquella lucha en la que no quería ceder. Estaba realmente dolida y, en realidad, no sabía si sería capaz de perdonarlo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

—¿Puedes volver el tiempo atrás para no decir la estupidez que dijiste? —cuestionó con sorna, poniéndose aún más nerviosa al sentir que la proximidad entre sus cuerpos era cada vez menor.

—Sabes que no —dijo él con obviedad.

—Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Fue entonces cuando Yami decidió que haría lo que fuera por recuperar lo que tenían porque se había dado cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. No era alguien de palabras, pero si necesitaba usarlas para conseguir sus objetivos, lo haría. Además, lo que tenía pensado decir no era ninguna mentira.

Se acercó y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Charlotte para esconderle algunas hebras de cabello dorado detrás de la oreja desde la parte de atrás. La sintió estremeciéndose bajo su tacto y eso lo alivió de forma increíble. Si todavía reaccionaba a sus estímulos, eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido. Aproximó su rostro hasta el oído de la mujer y le susurró bajo, pero con firmeza:

—Te quiero, Charlotte. Sé que soy un idiota y me arrepiento mucho de lo que te dije. No creo que nuestro hijo sea un problema, te lo juro.

En ese momento, para Charlotte el mundo se redujo a ellos, a aquella habitación, al contacto de sus cuerpos y a aquellas palabras, que lo significaron todo para ella. Se dio la vuelta y lo encaró directamente y, aunque seguía con el semblante serio, sus ojos comenzaron a irradiar un rayo de cariño y amabilidad.

—Me hiciste mucho daño con aquellas palabras —expresó con la voz ligeramente quebrada, ya con la máscara de frialdad arrancada por completo de su rostro.

—Lo sé y lo siento —Yami colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla tibia de la mujer, acariciándola con suavidad—. Quiero vivir esto —dijo llevando su otra mano hasta el vientre femenino— contigo.

Al fin y al cabo, el amor es eso; encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre ambos. Cuando uno ama se expone a que la otra persona vea lo peor de su personalidad, sus verdaderas flaquezas y defectos, y lo acepte todo. Y eso, obviamente, causa algo de incertidumbre. Por eso, también es importante reconocer nuestros errores e intentar subsanarlos. Y ese hecho era algo que Charlotte valoraba tremendamente.

Al entenderlo, se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero las retuvo en sus ojos. En cambio, sonrió ampliamente bajo la atenta mirada oscura de Yami, quien le correspondió al gesto. La impulsó contra él y presionó los labios contra los suyos. Cómo había necesitado hacer eso, cómo se arrepentía de todo lo que había estado haciendo últimamente, de aquellas palabras, de haber tardado tanto en decidirse en ir a buscarla.

Al separarse, Yami rozó los labios contra la punta de su nariz y después contra su mejilla, que estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir, idiota? —musitó Charlotte despacio.

Como respuesta, él simplemente la abrazó.

—Quiero que vayamos a contárselo a todos.

—De acuerdo —cedió la mujer, sabiendo que se trataba de hablarlo con los Toros Negros.

Causaron gran expectación entre las integrantes de las Rosas Azules al salir juntos tomados de la mano. La inmensa mayoría sonreía bobamente, alegres de que todo se hubiese arreglado entre los dos capitanes.

Una vez en el hogar de Yami, reunieron a la plantilla del escuadrón al completo. No faltaba absolutamente nadie y todos los observaban preguntándose qué había pasado entre ellos, cómo es que lo habían solucionado tan de repente y qué sería aquello tan importante que tenían que decir.

—Bueno… —comenzó Yami algo dubitativo— queríamos hablar con vosotros porque… bueno… Charlotte…

—Estoy embarazada —interrumpió ella sin rodeos, observando que Yami se estaba trabando con las palabras—. Yami y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Parecía mentira que en un sitio que solía ser tan ruidoso no se escuchara absolutamente nada.

Pero eso fue hasta que Asta habló, quebrando así la tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente.

—¡Oh, eso es genial! ¡Los Toros Negros van a recibir a un nuevo integrante!

Todos comenzaron a gritar como locos y, por fin, las cosas empezaron a seguir su transcurso, lo que debía ser, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Qué vergüenza! Pero… felicidades… —añadió Grey mientras se tapaba la cara, la cual estaba completamente enrojecida.

—¡Ojalá sea fuerte para poder luchar contra él! —exclamó Luck moviendo sus puños en posición de combate.

—Seguro que tendrá hambre cuando nazca, ¡voy a prepararle algo de comer! —dijo alegre Charmy.

—Si todavía le queda mucho para nacer, Charmy —le reprochó Vanessa.

Justo después, la mujer de cabello rosado fijó su vista en los ojos azules de Charlotte y, en contra de lo que ella pensaba, le sonrió.

—Enhorabuena —felicitó sinceramente, algo que alivió totalmente el ánimo de la mujer de mirada clara, que respondió con un asentimiento amable y comprensivo.

Yami y Charlotte se miraron y sonrieron complacidos y tranquilos. Sabían que, si estaban juntos, todo iría bien.

* * *

Los meses trascurrieron entre los nervios y la incertidumbre normales de unos padres primerizos.

Aunque Charlotte tenía ya siete meses de embarazo, Owen no había podido ver con claridad el sexo del bebé en las revisiones que le había ido haciendo periódicamente.

Ella seguía ocupándose del trabajo más básico, mientras que las misiones presenciales habían sido relegadas a las Rosas Azules más fuertes y capacitadas.

Yami, por su parte, seguía trabajando.

Se encontraba en las afueras del reino porque había ido a encararse con el líder de la secta a la que llevaba meses investigando y persiguiendo.

La noche se desarrollaba calma, con un silencio extraño que le sugería que las cosas no iban del todo bien. Sin embargo, siguió caminando por las calles vacías con cautela.

Nunca llegó a sentir ningún tipo de maná ni ki; por el contrario, lo único que experimentó aquella noche fue un corte profundo que atravesó gran parte de su costado hasta llegar a su pecho, sus piernas fallándole, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo, y un reguero de sangre que brotaba con insistencia de la herida que le acababan de provocar.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

O_O

Bueno, paso fugazmente por aquí para agradecer todo el cariño que me dais. Gracias por apoyar esta historia. Espero con todo mi corazón que esté siendo de vuestro agrado. Y si eres autor o autora, anda, no seas tacaño/a y escribe algo de ellos. Hacen falta muchos fics de esta pareja y, aunque me guste mucho escribir de ellos, también quiero leer.

Por cierto, sí, me habéis pillado. No soy nada buena preparando sorpresas, xD.

Todo lo que queráis, a los comentarios.

Mil gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Luz frente a oscuridad

**-Fluctuaciones-**

**Capítulo 5. Luz frente a oscuridad**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

Sentada en la cama de su habitación, Charlotte se miró el vientre abultado y empezó a acariciárselo con suavidad. Aunque estaba en el último trimestre de su embarazo, todavía no podía creer que en un par de meses iba a ser madre. En concreto, de una niña, pues esa misma mañana Owen por fin había conseguido verla bien y se lo había confirmado.

Todavía tenía pendiente ver a Yami, que se suponía que volvía ese mismo día de una misión de la que no podía deshacerse, aunque la noche ya había caído y todavía no tenía noticias de él. Quizás se le habían alargado de más aquellos asuntos.

Todo el proceso de gestación había sido bastante difícil. En primer lugar, por las molestas náuseas y antojos y por la maldita recomendación de descansar. Charlotte estaba cansada de descansar, en cierto modo. No la dejaban prácticamente hacer nada, ni sus chicas ni mucho menos Yami, a quien no había visto tan atento y preocupado por alguien en todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo. Eso en realidad le derretía el corazón, aunque de vez en cuando también hacía que el Capitán de los Toros Negros se ganara una que otra burla de alguno de sus inadaptados, que él mismo se encargaba de cortar de raíz amenazando con matarlos. Ahí finalizaban todas las bromas.

Sin embargo, lo que fue realmente complicado fue desvelar su relación y futura paternidad a todos. Fue una noticia que no dejó indiferente a absolutamente nadie, tanto para bien como para mal. Hubo gente que la recibió con ilusión porque la confirmación de esa relación significaba que todavía quedaba algo de esperanza para la clase plebeya en el Reino del Trébol. Nunca antes había habido un precedente de una noble que estuviera con un plebeyo —todo agravado porque Yami además era extranjero— y eso hacía pensar a muchos que un cambio en aquella sociedad tan hermética y clasista era posible.

En cambio, la clase alta de la nobleza no lo había recibido con tanto anhelo. La mayoría se oponía a que alguien de tan alta alcurnia como la descendiente y heredera directa de los Roselei se emparejase con Yami, que no solo pertenecía a lo más bajo del escalafón de la sociedad, sino que además era de otras tierras y no tenía buena fama ni como hombre ni como capitán de orden.

Los padres de Charlotte habían sido los más críticos sin duda alguna, pero a ella no le importó ni su opinión ni la de los demás, porque se había propuesto no seguir escondiéndose nunca más para poder así ser feliz. Y su felicidad solo podía estar junto a aquel hombre que era tan repudiado por todos. Cortó todo contacto y comunicación con su familia durante un tiempo, pero, al final, acabaron cediendo pues nadie desea perder a su única hija.

En cuanto a ellos dos, no se habían llegado a establecer juntos. Era algo realmente complejo, porque, al fin y al cabo, ambos eran capitanes de orden y no podían desatender sus obligaciones. Además, Charlotte podía hacer sola y exclusivamente trabajo de despacho; despacho que, por supuesto, estaba en la sede de las Rosas Azules. Por tanto, intentaban mantener el contacto a diario en alguno de los dos edificios.

La relación entre Charlotte y los demás integrantes del escuadrón de Yami también había mejorado mucho, especialmente con Asta, que era el que más ilusionado estaba con la idea del embarazo de la mujer de mirada clara.

Usualmente, acariciaba el vientre y le hablaba, narrándole todas las aventuras que viviría una vez que fuera un integrante más de los Toros Negros, a lo que Yami lo amenazaba para que dejase tranquila a Charlotte y ella le decía que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien porque se notaba que al bebé le gustaba la compañía del chico, ya que se revolvía inquieto cuando notaba su presencia cerca.

En esos momentos, Charlotte se daba cuenta de que Asta era un muchacho noble, altruista y, sobre todo, válido. A veces hasta se arrepentía de no haberlo seleccionado en la prueba de acceso, incluso siendo un chico, porque realmente era asombroso el poder que había adquirido a través de entrenamiento y esfuerzo y sin una gota de magia en un mundo en el que era imprescindible para vivir.

Miró el reloj de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde. Se puso su camisón y se acostó, durmiéndose al poco rato.

No obstante, en mitad de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido nervioso procedente de su puerta la despertó. Sobresaltada, se levantó enseguida y fue a abrir. Al hacerlo, totalmente nerviosa, vio el semblante serio de Sol y la preocupación se adentró en su pecho.

—Nee-san, tenemos un problema —informó con inquietud.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha sucedido algo en la sede?

Sol no sabía cómo contarle la noticia. El mago espacial del escuadrón de Yami había ido a informarle de que había tenido un grave accidente y que estaba en el hospital de Caballeros Mágicos. Se había quedado esperando en la puerta para llevarla más rápidamente.

Evidentemente, no era bueno que Charlotte se alterara, pero no le podían ocultar aquella noticia porque, si se percataba de que Yami no regresaba de la misión, pronto comenzaría a sospechar. Además, era demasiado cruel ocultarle que el padre de su bebé se encontraba en esas condiciones.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sol? —inquirió de nuevo, al ver que la chica no le contestaba.

—Hay un problema con el Capitán de los Toros Negros…

Charlotte sintió, ante aquella aseveración, un ligero mareo del que se repuso de inmediato, sin que Sol se diera siquiera cuenta. El corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido por el miedo que sintió ante tanta incertidumbre.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Yami? —preguntó, totalmente presa del temor.

—Su mago espacial nos está esperando en la puerta. Él te puede contar mejor.

Charlotte buscó un vestido en el armario y comenzó a cambiarse con rapidez, sin cerrar la puerta. Hacía poco se había comprado algunos más amplios, propios de la nueva etapa de su vida que estaba experimentando. Se puso el primero que encontró y se dirigió deprisa hacia donde Finral estaba.

El chico la miraba serio, preocupado, como con miedo de hablar y de que ella se desmoronara por su culpa.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Finral?

—Yami no está en muy buenas… condiciones —dijo titubeando, pero los ojos azules de Charlotte se le clavaron como dagas demandantes en busca de más detalles—. Ha sido herido en su misión. Está grave —añadió finalmente con la voz más firme.

La Capitana de las Rosas Azules sintió su corazón dando un vuelco. Si lo llegaba a perder, no sabía qué iba a ser de ella. Y mucho menos en ese momento, en el que la vida que juntos habían creado estaba a punto de llegar al mundo.

—Venga, llévame con él —dijo, recomponiéndose, porque ese era el momento de ser más fuerte que nunca.

Finral asintió y los tres entraron en el portal que creó segundos más tarde. Cuando llegaron al hospital, todos los Toros Negros se encontraban ya allí.

—¿Es que he tenido que ser la última en enterarme de esto? —les recriminó a los chicos en forma de saludo incómodo.

Se quedaron en completo silencio. Sinceramente, había veces en las que Charlotte imponía tanto respeto como su propio capitán.

—Estábamos meditando cómo decírtelo… —susurró Charmy despacio.

En realidad, todos estaban preocupados y no solo por Yami, sino también por ella y por el bebé. Entonces, suspiró, intentando destensarse porque ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Dónde está? Voy a entrar a verlo.

—En esa habitación de enfrente —señaló Asta y, al ver que la mujer se dirigía hacia allí, volvió a hablar—, pero nos han dicho que no puede pasar nadie.

—A mí eso me da igual.

Todos se quedaron mirándola de nuevo. Asta iba a volver a advertirle de que no se podía entrar, pero Vanessa le hizo un gesto para que desistiera.

Genial, ahora Charlotte actuaba exactamente del mismo modo que su capitán. No en vano llevaban juntos más de un año y al final las actitudes incluso se acaban compartiendo.

Al pasar dentro de la habitación, el asombro casi le destroza el ánimo. Yami estaba tumbado en una camilla, bastante pálido —a pesar del moreno característico de su piel— y había mucha sangre por todas partes. No recordaba haber visto tanta antes o tal vez sí la había visto, pero nunca le había dolido ver tal cantidad del líquido vital brotando de una herida. Probablemente, lo que más le hacía daño era de quién era esa sangre que salía sin cesar.

Yami tenía una herida profunda que le atravesaba el costado hasta llegar casi a la altura del pecho y no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Se la veía infectada y supurando. El hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados y Charlotte no sabía si estaba inconsciente o si estaba descansando. Se acercó hacia él con cautela.

—Charlotte, no puedes estar aquí —le recriminó Owen cuando se dio cuenta de que se había adentrado en la habitación.

Al oír aquel nombre que tanto sosiego le provocaba, Yami consiguió abrir pesadamente sus ojos.

—Deja que se quede un rato —susurró débilmente.

Yami posó su vista en los ojos de Charlotte. Se la veía desolada, al borde de las lágrimas, realmente preocupada, con una intranquilidad que nunca había presenciado en su rostro. Y sabía que, en sus circunstancias, aquello no era bueno. Además, esa no era la Charlotte de la que se había enamorado; ella era decidida, vergonzosa, con carácter, terca en ocasiones y fuerte. No podía permitir que tuviese ese semblante lleno de tristeza y amargura.

Levantó la mano como pudo, con las pocas fuerzas que la ingente pérdida de sangre le había dejado, y la posó en el vientre, donde su hija crecía cada día un poco más.

—Charlotte —comenzó a hablar, en voz baja y despacio—, no… no me voy a perder esto —aseguró acariciando el vientre con el pulgar.

La mujer llevó su mano hasta la de Yami y le dio un ligero apretón para que sintiera que estaba a su lado.

—Además… no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí —hizo una ligera pausa para poder continuar hablando—, Reina de las Espinas…

Escucharlo llamándola así después de tanto tiempo, la hizo sonreír genuinamente. Debía ser fuerte y, aun estando preocupada y nerviosa, tenía que hacerle ver a Yami que estaba bien.

—Claro que no. Tienes que responsabilizarte de lo que has hecho –le advirtió mirando hacia abajo, justo donde sus dos manos seguían conectadas en una eterna caricia—. Si te pasa algo, te las tendrás que ver conmigo, estúpido y débil hombre.

Yami sonrió de forma tenue al escuchar esas palabras y el tono que empleó para materializarlas. Esa sí era la auténtica Charlotte, la que más le gustaba, la que debía ser. Alzó la mano hasta posarla en su mejilla mientras ella se agachaba ligeramente para facilitarle el gesto, pero, de un momento a otro, la vista se le nubló, la mano cayó sin fuerzas en el colchón gastado de la camilla y quedó completamente inconsciente mientras Charlotte lo miraba con preocupación.

—De verdad que necesito que salgas de aquí —dijo Owen casi rogándole—. No te preocupes, va a salir todo bien. Es un hombre monstruosamente terco y fuerte.

La mujer asintió levemente y después salió.

Los minutos de espera se convirtieron en horas tortuosas. Cada segundo que transcurría se le hacía un mundo. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en el anuncio de aquel fatídico suceso, en la sangre que lo manchaba todo y en la débil caricia que Yami le había dado a ella y a su hija.

—Nee-san, deberías irte a descansar a la sede.

—No pienso moverme de aquí, así que —dijo acusatoriamente, volviendo su vista hacia los Toros Negros, que ya estaban predispuestos a secundar la sugerencia de Sol— ni se os ocurra volver a sacar el tema.

La madrugada se fue para dar paso a un nuevo día y de aquella habitación no salía nadie, mucho menos alguna que otra noticia o pronóstico.

Charlotte sentía que se iba a morir de los nervios y la incertidumbre y en varias ocasiones quiso cruzar de nuevo la puerta para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, pero siempre logró calmarse y contenerse.

Alrededor del mediodía, con los ánimos desgastados y completamente agotados porque no habían dormido apenas esa noche, todos volvieron a insistir a Charlotte que debía ir a dormir aunque fueran algunas horas.

—¿Cómo os tengo que decir que no me voy a ir hasta que sepa que Yami está bien?

Entre aquella pequeña discusión, Owen salió para hablar con ellos y, cuando se dieron cuenta, el silencio fue sepulcral. Nadie quería oír malas noticias provenientes del estado de salud del único capitán de orden que había sido capaz de darle una oportunidad a quienes la sociedad nunca se la había ofrecido.

—Yami está estable.

El suspiro que siguió a esa frase fue notable. Seguían mirándolo fijamente, esperando más información.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre y ha sido complicado porque el estado de la herida no era el mejor, pero lleva un par de horas despierto —Charlotte le clavó la mirada fríamente, exigiéndole sin palabras que debía haberlo dicho antes—. No he informado antes porque no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas. Por el momento, puede entrar una sola persona. Y no puede quedarse mucho rato.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Charlotte, que asintió decidida, ya mucho más calmada.

—Le diré que estáis aquí.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a entrar.

Al abrir la puerta con cautela, él la estaba mirando y sonriéndole. Ya se habían encargado de cambiar las sábanas y limpiar el suelo, que antes estaban completamente empapados de sangre. Yami llevaba sus pantalones puestos y el cinturón con el grimorio descansaba en una mesa cercana. Lo habían trasladado a una cama más cómoda. El torso lo tenía desnudo, pero completamente lleno de vendas que le tapaban la herida.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Charlotte para que se acercara y se apartó un poco para que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

—¿Estáis bien? —cuestionó preocupado, siendo consciente de que lo más probable fuera que hubiese pasado toda la noche allí, mientras Charlotte se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba las manos entre las suyas con calidez y cariño.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿no crees?

—Ven aquí, acércate más —le dijo mientras se movía más, soltando un breve quejido de dolor, para que la mujer se recostara a su lado. Realmente necesitaba sentirla cerca más que nunca.

Charlotte se tumbó con cuidado para no molestarlo demasiado, sintiendo que, si se quedaban ahí juntos, con ambos cuerpos proporcionándose calor, se quedaría dormida en un instante.

—Ah, necesito un cigarro.

—¿Cómo vas a fumar en estas condiciones? —le recriminó.

Ciertamente, el consumo de cigarrillos por parte del Capitán de los Toros Negros había descendido bastante en los últimos meses. Se los reservaba para cuando estaba completamente solo y cuando ya había visto a Charlotte ese día, para así no molestarla con el olor, pues su olfato se había vuelto increíblemente agudo.

—Tus chicos están ahí fuera esperándote —contó mientras sentía que la ruda mano de Yami volvía a descender de nuevo hasta su vientre.

Él rió ligeramente antes de responder.

—¿Esos idiotas están aquí?

—Claro que sí. Si todos te adoran. Y, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, tú a ellos también.

El silencio inundó la habitación por unos instantes. Charlotte no quería mostrar su debilidad, en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero sentía como una necesidad para tranquilizarse completamente decir algo relacionado con el incidente.

—No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí, Reina de las Espinas?

Yami largó una carcajada lastimera al aire, sintiendo que le faltaba algo de oxígeno entrando en sus pulmones. Realmente, se había librado de esa por poco.

—Ah, mierda… —susurró adolorido.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Claro que estaba preocupada. Todos lo estábamos.

—Bueno, ya está todo bien.

Charlotte fijó su vista en la mirada oscura de Yami y se acercó lentamente a su rostro para darle un beso leve en los labios, que resultó casi más una caricia de sosiego y esperanza. Justo al separarse, Yami llevó sus labios hasta la punta de su nariz, como siempre solía hacer para demostrarle su amor desde los albores de su relación.

—He pensado que… —volvió a hablar, titubeando con algo de vergüenza— podría ir un tiempo a vivir a tu sede.

El hombre la miró con gesto interrogante, pues él le había propuesto eso mismo en muchas ocasiones anteriormente, pero ella nunca había llegado a ceder alegando que no podía deshacerse de sus responsabilidades aunque estuviera embarazada.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó confuso, aunque luego decidió que la molestaría un poco—. Se nota que no puedes vivir sin mí, eh.

Charlotte se quedó mirándolo unos momentos y después comenzó a reírse con alegría.

—Claro que no, tonto. Pero solo será hasta que nazca el bebé. No podemos criarlo por separado, Yami. Deberíamos irnos a vivir juntos.

—Tienes razón, pero mi sede está bien. Podemos estar allí los tres.

—Eso no es justo —se quejó ella—. ¿Por qué no vienes tú a vivir a la mía? O podemos buscar un sitio a medio camino entre las dos.

Yami sopesó las posibilidades. Realmente no quería vivir en un sitio rodeado de mujeres que deben aparentar constantemente que odian a los hombres. Y estar cerca de Sol durante tanto tiempo le daba escalofríos. Le agradaba la idea de que viviesen los tres solos más tranquilos, pero sin él cerca de sus inadaptados, el caos reinaría sin control en la sede de los Toros Negros.

—No puedo dejar a esos idiotas solos —dijo y después volvió a pensar hasta que dio con la solución—. Escúchame, Finral podría llevarte a diario para hacer el trabajo que necesites. Dejas a cargo a tu vicecapitana, que seguro que es más válida que cualquiera de los míos, y después que te traiga de vuelta la chica de tu escuadrón que usa magia espacial. ¿Qué te parece?

En realidad, no era mala idea. Pero a Charlotte le costaba mucho aceptarla porque podrían hacer lo mismo pero al revés. Aunque, después de meditarlo más concienzudamente, se dio cuenta de que Yami tenía razón. Era imposible que los Toros Negros se quedaran solos sin armar una catástrofe.

—Está bien.

Se volvieron a besar pausadamente durante un intervalo de tiempo breve y Charlotte se obligó a sí misma a dejar la habitación para que pudiera descansar.

—Yami está bien —informó sonriendo tenuemente cuando se reencontró con los chicos, que seguían allí esperando—. Todo va a estar bien.

* * *

Charlotte se encontraba en uno de los bancos que habían instalado recientemente en el jardín delantero de la sede de los Toros Negros, mientras la brisa de la mañana le acariciaba el rostro y movía ligeramente su cabello, que solo estaba recogido en la trenza de su flequillo. Llevaba apenas tres días viviendo allí, desde que a Yami le habían permitido abandonar el hospital, pero aún no se acostumbraba completamente.

Se le hacía muy raro despertarse en una cama que no era la suya, después de tantos años viviendo con las Rosas Azules.

Por supuesto, el recibimiento por parte de todos había sido muy bueno, incluso le habían dicho bromeando que ella debería ser la nueva capitana del escuadrón en lugar de Yami, a lo que respondió entre risas satisfechas que ya tenía orden a la que capitanear y que si él se enteraba de que iban diciendo eso, amenazaría con matarlos.

Todavía no había tenido ocasión de contarle a Yami que ya conocía el sexo del bebé, pero es que realmente todo había sido una verdadera montaña rusa de emociones en esos últimos días. Ni siquiera compartían dormitorio de momento, pues él seguía delicado de salud, se pasaba gran parte del día durmiendo y no quería molestarlo. Así que tampoco habían tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar a solas.

Perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba hasta que se sentó en el banco a su lado.

—Ey, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy harto de descansar —dijo Yami y después pasó el brazo por el hombro de Charlotte para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

Realmente Owen estaba en lo cierto. Ese hombre era inverosímilmente fuerte. No cualquiera habría salido con vida de una herida de ese tipo y mucho menos habría podido estar en pie en tan poco tiempo. Su pecho seguía lleno de vendajes por todas partes, pero se encontraba notablemente mejor.

—¿Cómo estáis? —preguntó mientras sentía la cabeza de Charlotte recostarse en el hombro contrario al de la herida con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

—Bien —aseguró, recordando que ahora era un buen momento para hablar con él—. ¿Sabes? Owen por fin ha conseguido ver el sexo del bebé, pero con todo este embrollo no he podido decírtelo antes. Es una niña.

Yami sonrió mientras miraba al horizonte.

—¿Ah, sí? Perfecto. De esa forma, podré darles un escarmiento a los que se quieran acercar a ella.

Ambos se rieron por aquellas palabras. Sonaban justo a la reacción que Charlotte preveía que tendría.

—¿Has pensado en algún nombre? —preguntó de nuevo mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

—Mmm… no sé… ¿Vivian? ¿Susan? La verdad es que solo había pensado en nombres de chico.

—Ah, no están mal…

Aquel tono de voz le extrañó. Porque sintió que Yami quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—¿Tú tenías algo pensado? —dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza ligeramente para verle el rostro. Tenía el semblante serio y la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Tal vez, pero… bueno, da igual.

—No, no. Vamos, dímelo –dijo Charlotte, dándole pie a que hablara.

—Me gustaría que se llamara Hikari.

La mujer de mirada clara abrió mucho los ojos. Era un nombre bastante elegante y que nunca pensó que se le ocurriría a Yami. Además de exótico, por supuesto, porque probablemente era usado en su cultura.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿Tiene algún significado especial?

—No sé si lo sabrás, pero en mi idioma natal mi nombre significa oscuridad y _hikari, _luz —comenzó a explicar detalladamente—. Quiero que sea todo lo contrario a mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —interrumpió repentinamente Charlotte.

—Déjame acabar —le dijo y después la miró por primera vez durante toda la conversación—. Mi vida se ha resumido en gastar el dinero, jugar, beber y fumar. No me arrepiento porque la he disfrutado y pienso seguir haciéndolo, pero no quiero que ella siga mis pasos. Por eso, llevaba pensando ese nombre durante bastante tiempo.

Charlotte se separó de él y después le acunó el rostro entre sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame, Yami Sukehiro: eres un buen hombre.

Los dos capitanes sonrieron y después juntaron sus frentes, dándose el consuelo que necesitaban con urgencia en esos instantes; siendo conscientes de que, mientras siguieran juntos, todo estaría bien.

—Es un nombre precioso realmente, así que nos quedamos con ese —afirmó Charlotte cuando volvieron a separarse.

—Muy bien. Entonces, se llamará Hikari.

Mientras entraban juntos al edificio de nuevo, Yami, que iba un par de pasos detrás de Charlotte, se quedó mirando su espalda, preguntándose constantemente cómo era posible que a alguien que siempre había tenido tan mala suerte como él, la vida le hubiese obsequiado con algo tan puro y maravilloso como lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues aquí está la explicación del nombre que he escogido para la hija de Yami y Charlotte. _Hikari_, es decir, 'luz' en japonés, es una palabra preciosa y se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea que se llamara así.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo; sin él esta historia no tendría sentido.

Al final, creo que me va a dar para siete capítulos, así que ya solo quedan dos. Pero esto no acaba aquí; ya estoy organizando la próxima historia de este par que voy a desarrollar y tengo pendientes algunos one-shots que me pidieron. Realmente disfruto mucho escribiendo de ellos y como nadie se anima a escribir fics Yamichar en español, alguien tendrá que hacerlo, ¿no?

En fin, de nuevo mil millones de gracias.

Nos seguiremos leyendo.


	6. Eras tú

**-Fluctuaciones-**

**Capítulo 6. Eras tú**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí —afirmó Charlotte suspirando, completamente relajada. Incluso sentía que podría quedarse dormida en ese preciso instante.

El vapor de agua inundaba toda la habitación, haciendo así que los músculos se destensaran, que las almas se calmaran y que las caricias pausadas brotaran incontrolables.

Charlotte, a una semana de dar a luz, estaba realmente agotada. Todo le suponía un esfuerzo enorme, las articulaciones le pesaban y a Yami se le había ocurrido que un baño de agua caliente sería buena idea para relajarla. Y, por el momento, estaba siendo efectivo.

Se encontraban ambos en la bañera privada de Yami —ventajas de ser capitán—, Charlotte con la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas en el pecho masculino, mientras sentía tenues caricias viajar desde sus brazos hasta su vientre sin detenerse, como en un esfuerzo incansable por que estuviera cómoda.

De repente, un reguero de besos mojados, pasionales y ardientes comenzó a resbalarse por su cuello. Con su melena dorada recogida en un moño algo deshecho para no mojarla, esa parte de su cuerpo quedaba totalmente expuesta, sirviendo de deleite al dueño de los labios que lo recorrían sin detenerse.

—Yami… —suspiró con resignación— para.

Entonces, el hombre se detuvo. Durante todo el embarazo, su intimidad no había sido interrumpida, pero las dimensiones del vientre de Charlotte ya no permitían que esos encuentros se siguieran produciendo.

—Cuando nazca Hikari y te recuperes, me tendrás que compensar estas semanas de espera. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Charlotte abrió los ojos y sonrió con picardía. Después, se giró un poco para poder mirarlo y asentir con decisión. Como respuesta, Yami llevó su mano hasta el vientre de nuevo y lo sostuvo con determinación, sin mover su extremidad esta vez.

—Ya sabes, mocosa, sal pronto de ahí, que tu madre tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo.

La mujer rio, mezclando su aliento alegre con el vapor que lo cubría todo por completo. Llevó después la mano hasta la de Yami y los dos se quedaron en silencio absoluto por unos segundos, mientras acariciaban con sus manos conectadas a Hikari a través de la piel de Charlotte.

La niña, al sentir a sus padres tan cerca, empezó a moverse inquieta, haciendo que el vientre creara una especie de ondulaciones intermitentes.

—Siempre se pone así cuando estás a su alrededor —apuntó Charlotte, recordando que siempre estaba mucho más enérgica cuando Yami estaba próximo a ellas.

Si en ese momento hubiesen podido detener el tiempo, lo habrían hecho sin dudarlo. Allí no había reino, no había guerras ni subordinados, no existían las Órdenes de Caballeros Mágicos ni tampoco eran capitanes de nada ni nadie, sino que la calma lo llenaba todo, impregnando sus almas del sentimiento más puro que el ser humano puede llegar a experimentar en su vida.

—Yo también estoy deseando que nazca —dijo Charlotte con una ligera curvatura de sus labios adornando su rostro mientras miraba hacia la pared empañada de la habitación. Después, suspiró y volvió a hablar—. Estoy enorme —afirmó bajando la vista hacia su abultado vientre.

Yami la pegó más a su cuerpo y le dio un beso corto, pero lleno de cariño, en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

—Pero estás más guapa que nunca.

Charlotte se incorporó un poco y volvió a girarse para mirarlo, sonriendo con sorna y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, divertida.

—¿Me tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido? —le preguntó sarcástica, sabiendo que él le seguiría el juego.

—Eso lo dejo a tu elección —le contestó, sonriéndole con el mismo brillo de malicia que ella tenía reflejado en sus ojos azules. Después, se inclinó para cubrir sus labios en un delicado y breve beso.

Al separarse, la Capitana de las Rosas Azules se quedó mirando fijamente el pecho de Yami. Una gran marca había quedado impresa en su piel, confirmando que, no hacía mucho, se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte y que ella había estado a punto de perderlo. Giró un poco su cuerpo como pudo y alzó la mano para acariciarla con recelo.

—Te ha quedado una cicatriz muy grande —musitó mientras deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos pausadamente por la zona.

Todos los recuerdos del estrés, el miedo y la incertidumbre que sintió aquella noche se le agolparon en la mente, abrumándola notablemente, sirviéndole de recordatorio de que hacía tiempo que no podía estar bien sin la presencia de Yami a su alrededor.

—Gajes del oficio, supongo…

Charlotte volvió a apoyarse sobre el cuerpo desnudo del hombre de cabello oscuro, mientras él pensaba en los errores que había cometido en esa misión. Por suerte, aquella secta había sido desmantelada por una selección de los mejores Caballeros Mágicos del reino, debido al gran peligro que presentaba para la estabilidad de los ciudadanos en general. Incluso a ellos les había costado derrotarla, por tanto, ¿qué hubiese podido hacer solo? Sin embargo, esa idea no le servía demasiado de consuelo, pues era una persona muy ambiciosa a la que le gustaba ganar siempre y más si de un combate se trataba.

Claro que tampoco valía la pena atormentarse con aquellos pensamientos si delante tenía a la mujer más hermosa del reino, con la que todos los nobles y plebeyos soñaban y que, paradójicamente, estaba a su lado. Y encima estaba esperando a su hija. No tenía sentido alguno.

Pero qué sinsentido más maravilloso y oportuno.

Incluso recordaba bien aquella ocasión en la que le dijo que si seguía con su actitud fría iba a estar sola siempre y que, si eso ocurría, podrían cuidarse el uno al otro cuando fueran mayores. Resultaba demasiado contradictorio que ahora eso pudiese convertirse en algo real. Esa vez se lo dijo para molestarla, como siempre le gustaba hacer. Le encantaba reírse de su impenetrable y rígido carácter, hacerla enfurecer y que lo insultara, porque sabía que era inalcanzable para cualquiera que quisiera tenerla entre sus brazos.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que te dije que podríamos cuidarnos el uno al otro si nos quedábamos solos cuando fuéramos viejos? —preguntó Yami, exteriorizando sus pensamientos—. Al final va a resultar que va a ser verdad.

El corazón de Charlotte latió desbocado de felicidad y su sonrisa se ensanchó de nuevo. Claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo así, si cuando se lo dijo pensaba que se iba a morir de la vergüenza y los nervios? Mucho había cambiado la relación entre ambos desde entonces y ella por fin había logrado ser honesta —consigo misma y con él—, mostrarle una faceta que muy pocos conocían y dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que llevaba guardando durante demasiado tiempo en sus entrañas.

—Eh, no te hagas tantas ilusiones –bromeó.

—¿Cómo?

—Bueno, al fin y al cabo eres un hombre, ya sabes lo que pienso de ellos…

Yami se rio muy fuerte y la carcajada reverberó en toda la estancia.

—Es verdad, odias a los hombres —afirmó mientras posaba uno de sus brazos en el borde de la bañera.

—Exacto, a todos. Aunque a ti puedo soportarte un poco.

Yami movió su rostro y apoyó su barbilla en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello de Charlotte para así aspirar su aroma.

—Qué suerte… —le susurró en el oído con sinceridad.

La mujer de mirada clara se estremeció por las palabras y porque en el tono que empleó no había ni una pizca de broma o sarcasmo, que era su código personal, a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a usar cuando interactuaban. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Yami usaba ese tono serio y repleto de verdad que la dejaba descolocada y sin saber cómo reaccionar siquiera.

—¿Vas a ir mañana a la reunión? —preguntó, incorporándose y apoyando la espalda en el borde de la bañera de nuevo e intentando cambiar de tema rápido. Eso también era algo que siempre hacía después de sincerarse con ella o verse demasiado expuesto.

—Claro —afirmó rotundamente Charlotte, como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo.

—Eres demasiado responsable. Si yo hubiese estado en tu situación, llevaría meses sin ir. Son un fastidio.

—No es que yo sea demasiado responsable, es que tú eres muy vago —le recriminó, más diciéndolo en serio que de broma.

Yami volvió a acariciarle los brazos, siendo consciente de que llevaba razón. No es que fuera el mejor capitán del mundo en cuestión de responsabilidad o de buena presencia, pero sí en entrega y lealtad. Era una persona a la que le daba igual guardar las apariencias o lo que los demás pensaran sobre él y no estaba dispuesto a intentar pretender que le gustaban aquellos actos que, la mayoría de las veces, eran meramente protocolarios y carecían de utilidad.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes, intentando recordar dónde o de quién había escuchado esas palabras, hasta que lo logró.

—Mi madre solía decirme eso también —contó con un tono de voz neutro.

Charlotte se sorprendió porque nunca, jamás, le había hablado de su pasado o de su familia. Nunca lo había escuchado mencionar nada sobre su vida anterior a su llegada al Reino del Trébol, pero le alegraba que se abriera por fin lo suficiente con ella como para contarle sobre eso. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía hermanos, si su familia era pequeña o numerosa; absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, tampoco quería presionarlo o preguntarle de más, porque sabía que con el tiempo, cuando estuviese preparado, él mismo le hablaría con confianza de lo que le apeteciera.

—¿No has pensado nunca en volver? —preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Yami, esta vez debajo del agua.

—Sí —dijo él medio suspirando—, sobre todo cuando llegué, pero luego desistí y hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ellos. Tus palabras me han transportado un poco al pasado —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en que ahora no era el mejor momento para regresar y tampoco los próximos años porque tendrían un bebé a su cargo—. Tal vez, podríamos ir cuando Hikari sea un poco más mayor.

—Me encantaría —susurró Charlotte complacida, feliz de que Yami quisiera mostrarle aquella parte de su vida que solo él conocía.

Con las manos sumergidas debajo del agua, Yami se percató de que se estaba enfriando.

—Ey, vamos a salir ya, el agua está fría.

Se levantó con cuidado mientras Charlotte se inclinaba un poco para que lo hiciera, salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una toalla, rodeándola en su cintura. Después, se acercó de nuevo a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, mientras observaba su perlada desnudez con anhelo y devoción. Normalmente, cuando se quedaba mirándola, no entendía que no se hubiese fijado antes en ella. Siempre había reconocido su belleza —como todos en el reino—, pero la veía como una divinidad etérea, inalcanzable y pura. Quién le iba a decir que alguien como ella estaba interesada en él. Era tan inverosímil y a la vez tan real que a veces le asustaba mancharla con su imperfección.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, de eso era consciente, y era completamente probable que lo siguiera haciendo, pues, al fin y al cabo, era un ser humano más. Pero de lo que jamás se arrepentiría —de eso estaba seguro—, era de darse la oportunidad a sí mismo de conocerla más, de descubrir a una Charlotte bromista, dulce, imponente y amable; de amarla.

La ayudó a salir, después la rodeó con la toalla y, a la vez, con sus brazos, y empezó a secarla con cautela, mientras veía que ella le sonreía con ironía y ternura. Los ojos azules le brillaban especialmente cuando los posaba en él y todavía no lo podía comprender, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rechazar esos gestos y acciones que lo hacían tan feliz.

—No deberías cuidarme tanto. Me vas a malacostumbrar y después de que nazca Hikari voy a querer más.

Yami se separó repentinamente de ella y se quedó mirándola seriamente, viendo como el rostro de la mujer formaba una mueca de sorpresa por aquel acto tan inesperado.

—Llevas razón —le soltó directamente, a la vez que se daba la vuelta para simular que se iba—. Te dejo que lo hagas tú sola.

Charlotte parpadeó contrariada, no pudiendo creerse que la fuese a dejar ahí, desnuda y con la poca movilidad que su cuerpo le permitía.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! —exclamó enfadada.

Entonces, lo vio dándose la vuelta antes de abrir siquiera la puerta con la sonrisa más burlona que sus labios podía componer. Qué placer le resultaba verla enfadada, que lo insultara y jugar con sus reacciones. Todo era justo como antes de que estuvieran juntos, pero mil veces mejor.

—Bien, bien, no te enfades, Reina de las Espinas —le dijo cuando llegó de nuevo hasta ella y empezó a secarla tal y como había hecho antes—. Estaba bromeando.

Charlotte le dio un ligero toque con su puño en el hombro en forma de reprobación, pero después sonrió mientras él se ocupaba de ella.

Ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó que podría estar viviendo algo así junto a la persona de la que llevaba enamorada tanto tiempo. Sin duda alguna, siempre se arrepentiría de haber desaprovechado la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Yami y de vivir todo aquello mucho antes.

* * *

Por lo general, Yami era una persona que necesitaba dormir bastante y hacía mucho tiempo que su sueño no era tan placentero y largo. Claro que aquello no iba a durar mucho, pues su despertador personal —el cual era demasiado exacto y exigente— estaba dispuesto a recordarle sus obligaciones.

Sintió a Charlotte zarandeándolo, primero ligeramente, para después hacerlo con más fuerza al comprobar que no conseguía despertarlo. No fue hasta que la mujer le quitó las sábanas que abrió los ojos por fin.

—Yami, tenemos que irnos. ¿No te acuerdas de que hoy es la reunión?

El Capitán de los Toros Negros se dio la vuelta con hastío, bufando sonoramente para mostrar su descontento.

—Joder, qué mierda. No tengo ganas de ir —espetó mientras conseguía sentarse en la cama.

—A ver si te quitas el hábito de hablar de esa forma. ¿O quieres que tu hija tenga ese vocabulario?

Yami alzó la vista para mirarla. Ya se había puesto un vestido de color púrpura con mangas hasta el codo y se había hecho la trenza en el flequillo, dejando su pelo rubio suelto acariciándole la espalda.

Se levantó mientras bostezaba y se acercó hacia ella para sujetarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. Alzó la mano y le empezó a acariciar la mejilla, mientras Charlotte cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por la suave caricia. Después le dio un beso en los labios.

—Buenos días —susurró mientras se separaban y se miraban a los ojos; negro y azul brillando con el mismo fulgor e intensidad.

—Buenos días. Vístete, anda —suplicó la mujer y después se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación—. Te espero abajo con Finral.

Al verla salir, decidió hacerle caso, pues no quería verla enfadada por nada del mundo. Se cambió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras, no sin antes fumarse un cigarro a escondidas, rezando para que Charlotte no notara el olor.

—Venga, vámonos —exigió la mujer cuando vio que Yami ya había llegado a la sala principal.

Finral suspiró resignado. Ya no solo tenía que encargarse de transportar a su capitán, sino a Charlotte también, aunque, eso sí, ella era mucho más amable y agradecida.

Al atravesar el portal los tres, el mago espacial intentó despedirse de ellos y marcharse, pero Yami no lo dejó, argumentando que la reunión iba a ser corta y que esperase para que pudieran volver a la sede más fácil y rápidamente.

—Tú has estado fumando —le recriminó Charlotte a Yami justo antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones.

—Lo necesitaba para poder soportar esto —razonó él.

Después, abrió la puerta y, a pesar de que faltaban aún diez minutos para la hora citada, todos los capitanes estaban allí ya.

Se quedaron mirándolos atentos porque realmente todavía le costaba a más de uno asimilar el hecho de que esos dos eran pareja y de que, encima, Charlotte estaba embarazada y a punto de dar a luz.

Julius fue el primero que se acercó a ellos.

—¡Charlotte! ¡Pero qué maravilla! —exclamó con los ojos completamente brillantes y luego posó sus manos en la barriga de la mujer para sentir al bebé.

La Capitana de las Rosas Azules no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír ampliamente. Yami, en cambio, se sentó en su sitio con hastío a la vez que escuchaba al Rey Mago hacer miles de preguntas sobre cuándo iba a nacer o preguntándose qué tipo de magia usaría.

—¿Podemos empezar esta tortura ya? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Cuanto antes comencemos, antes acabaremos.

Julius se giró para verlo con cara de reproche.

—Yami, no seas tan amargado.

Los capitanes y el Rey Mago se sentaron por fin alrededor de la mesa, pero había alguien que no estaba demasiado conforme con aquella situación y no pudo reprimir sus palabras.

—Charlotte, no entiendo bien qué haces aquí con tu embarazo tan avanzado —le reprochó Nozel seriamente—. Es irresponsable y peligroso.

Yami se quedó mirándolo serio, con cara de pocos amigos, preguntándose cómo ese idiota era capaz de cuestionar las decisiones de Charlotte delante de él, sabiendo que era alguien muy sobreprotector con sus seres queridos.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —espetó molesto.

Al hacerlo, sintió como Charlotte, que estaba sentada justo a su lado, le posaba la mano en la rodilla para que se tranquilizara.

—Nozel, no creo que las mujeres embarazadas debamos desatender nuestras obligaciones. Podemos valernos por nosotras mismas, aunque te parezca imposible —razonó mirando al Capitán de las Águilas Plateadas fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

Nozel no le contestó nada, chistó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia el Rey Mago mientras Yami sonreía con autosuficiencia, orgullo y satisfacción.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Charlotte: no era una damisela en apuros a la que había que rescatar. Era fuerte, decidida, con mucho carácter y capaz de defenderse autónomamente. Y con mucha elegancia, además.

Julius carraspeó para quebrar la incomodidad que se había instalado en la sala de reuniones.

—Bueno, ¿creéis que podríamos empezar?

Los capitanes asintieron enérgicamente y la reunión dio inicio. Tenían pocos asuntos que tratar porque el reino, desde el desmantelamiento de la secta, no había tenido grandes amenazas, apenas unas cuantas riñas y revueltas de bar que los soldados rasos se encargaban de calmar, así que Julius había previsto que durase una media hora.

Sin embargo, a los diez minutos, Charlotte sintió un pinchazo en el vientre tan intenso que incluso la mareó. No era la primera vez que aquello le ocurría en las últimas semanas, por tanto, como siempre hacía, respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, y el dolor pasó tras unos segundos.

Con lo que no contaba era con que aquel dolor volvería en pocos minutos pero mucho más agravado, provocando que se sujetara el vientre con fuerza y que se le frunciera todo el rostro por completo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido en absoluto para Yami —que además sintió una fuerte desviación de su ki— ni para nadie en general.

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda de la mujer.

Como respuesta, Charlotte simplemente giró la cara para mirarlo y negó con la cabeza mientras Yami observaba sus ojos brillantes y llorosos.

Rill se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, observando que el suelo de alrededor de la Capitana de las Rosas Azules se estaba cubriendo con un líquido extraño.

—Creo que tenemos problemas —apuntó el más joven de los capitanes mientras señalaba el lugar.

Charlotte alzó el rostro y sujetó a Yami con fuerza de su camiseta blanca mientras lo pegaba hacia ella con insistencia.

—Llévame con Owen —dijo con las únicas fuerzas que tenía.

Yami la ayudó a levantarse mientras todos a su alrededor estaban visiblemente sorprendidos y preocupados, excepto Julius, a quien le volvían a brillar los ojos de emoción mientras murmuraba: «ya va a nacer».

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la sala, una voz discordante se escuchó.

—Ya te lo había dicho, Charlotte, que no deberías estar aquí —dijo Nozel con aires de grandeza, sabiendo que en realidad llevaba razón en su advertencia.

La mujer se giró enfadada, clavándole sus dagas azules con frialdad como llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer con nadie.

—¿Tú eres imbécil o qué? —espetó Charlotte con molestia.

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue sepulcral, pues ella no era una persona de insulto fácil, pero aquello le había salido de lo más profundo de su alma. Nozel empezó a parpadear contrariado, sin esperarse esa reacción en absoluto.

De repente, Yami comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante aquellas palabras.

—¿No eras tú la que decía que debía controlar mi vocabulario por Hikari? —le preguntó divertido mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

—Cállate tú también y llévame con Owen —ordenó y antes de salir por la puerta, se volvió a dirigir al mayor de los Silva sin voltearse a verlo—. Discúlpame, Nozel, pero como comprenderás no estoy en este momento para aguantar sermones.

Cuando consiguieron salir, Finral los vio a lo lejos, pues estaba allí esperando a que la reunión finalizara.

—Yami —gritó para que lo escuchara, pero siguió hablando al ver que no se detenían—, ¿ocurre algo?

El hombre frenó en seco y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, cosa que el chico hizo enseguida. Sería mucho más rápido llevar a Charlotte con la magia espacial de Finral.

—La mocosa va a nacer —informó calmado—. Llévanos con Owen y después ve a recoger a los otros idiotas a la sede.

Finral asintió e hizo lo que Yami solicitó rápidamente al observar el estado de Charlotte, que respiraba entrecortadamente, se sujetaba el vientre con fuerza y tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, intentando así aguantar el dolor mientras Yami la seguía sosteniendo de la cintura.

En pocos segundos, se encontraron dentro de la consulta de Owen, quien los miró sorprendidos, pero actuó rápido al comprender la situación. Finral volvió a desaparecer por el portal que había abierto y el médico indicó a Yami que ayudara a tumbarla en la camilla, algo que hizo al instante.

—Bien, Charlotte, debes estar tranquila. Vamos a hacerlo todo tal y como lo hemos hablado, ¿vale? —le dijo con tono de voz sosegado para intentar calmarla.

Charlotte asintió desde la camilla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con las contracciones?

—Creo que… unos veinte minutos, pero… ya he tenido otras en los últimos días —explicó con el aliento consumido por el dolor.

Owen empezó a preparar todos los materiales que iba a necesitar y se volteó ligeramente para dirigirse a Yami.

—Ayúdala a quitarse el vestido y sal de aquí.

—Eh, ¿cómo es eso? —preguntó contrariado mientras empezaba a sacarle el vestido a Charlotte—. ¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

—No, porque sabiendo cómo eres, me entorpecerías a mí, a Charlotte y a tu hija. Así que lo mejor es que te vayas.

—Bueno, está bien —aceptó resignado y se acercó hacia Charlotte. Le dio primero un beso en los labios y después otro en la punta de la nariz—. Todo va a salir bien —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

Después, se acercó hacia donde estaba Owen antes de salir.

—Oye, Owen, tú… ¿le vas a ver todo a Charlotte? Ya sabes… ¿todo? —cuestionó mientras hacía aspavientos sobre su propio cuerpo, indicando así que se refería a si iba a observar la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnuda por completo.

—Yami, ¿sabes cómo nacen los bebés? —le dijo con hastío—. No te preocupes, soy un profesional.

—Yami —lo llamó Charlotte con voz de enfado—, vete de aquí ya.

Entonces, le hizo caso y, al salir de la habitación, ya estaban todos los integrantes de los Toros Negros esperando en el pasillo.

—¿Ya va a nacer Hikari-chan? —preguntó Asta ilusionado.

Yami se acercó hacia él y le posó la mano en la cabeza.

—Eso parece, mocoso. Ahora nos toca esperar.

* * *

Los movimientos intranquilos de la pierna de Yami no cesaban ni un instante, haciendo que todos en aquel pasillo incrementaran sus nervios considerablemente.

Siete horas. Siete malditas horas esperando a que naciera Hikari mientras sentía el ki de Charlotte destrozándose de dolor y se escuchaban gritos intermitentes que salían del interior de la habitación. En más de una ocasión, había pensado en atravesar la puerta sin importarle nada más, pero siempre se había logrado autoconvencer de que aquello era una idea pésima.

Mientras seguía moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, consumiéndolo con gran velocidad.

—Capitán… mmm… creo que no deberías fumar aquí —le aconsejó Magna cautelosamente.

La respuesta de Yami fue directa: lo fulminó con su mirada oscura y rabiosa, pero, después de pensarlo detenidamente, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con la suela de su zapato con firmeza. Eso sí, el movimiento inquieto de la pierna continuó.

Finral, aprovechando que no se había tomado tan mal la recomendación de Magna, intentó hacerle otra sugerencia con la máxima sutileza posible.

—Yami, ¿crees que… podrías parar de mover la pierna? Nos estás poniendo un poco nerviosos… —demandó temeroso mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Yami se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, justo como estaba haciendo con anterioridad, y juntó sus manos, presionándolas con fuerza. Finral tragó saliva sonoramente ante el gesto.

—Finral… Si tú pudieras sentir cómo se retuerce el ki de mi mujer —hizo una pausa para mirar al mago espacial amenazadoramente—, comprenderías que esté así. Así que cierra tu jodida boca de una vez.

El silencio inundó por completo el pasillo y el ambiente se volvió pesado y tenso, hasta que Asta habló para secundar la idea de su capitán, aunque de una forma mucho más sosegada.

—El capitán lleva razón… El ki de la Capitana Charlotte da miedo…

Una hora después, todos estaban mucho más calmados y hacía un buen rato que el ki de Charlotte se había relajado notablemente, indicando que lo más complejo del parto había pasado.

Yami se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas, pensando seriamente en entrar de una vez por todas para ver a Charlotte y a Hikari. En ese preciso momento, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Owen salió, lavándose las manos con un trapo.

—Ya está. Todo ha ido muy bien. Ha sido largo, pero porque Charlotte es madre primeriza —informó el doctor sonriendo—. De momento, entra tú solo, Yami. En un rato podréis entrar los demás.

Todos asintieron al unísono.

Al entrar, Yami sintió una suerte de calidez que le inundó cada célula de su ser, provocándole una sensación que jamás en su vida había experimentado.

Charlotte estaba en la cama con la espalda apoyada en algunas almohadas, un poco despeinada, con el rostro pálido y cansado y sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo pequeño de su hija.

La vio más preciosa que nunca, con los ojos azules irradiando alegría y pureza mientras miraba a Hikari incansablemente, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrándose y dirigió su vista hacia él. Le sonrió como nunca antes había hecho y el gesto se traspasó a su rostro de forma irremediable.

—¿Te piensas quedar ahí quieto todo el día? —preguntó Charlotte divertida—. Venga, acércate.

Yami obedeció al instante y rápidamente se asomó a observar a Hikari con detenimiento. La niña era muy pequeña, su piel parecía suave y delicada, con el tono blanco heredado de su madre, y tenía una capa de cabello negro igual al suyo recubriéndole la cabeza.

—Vamos, sostenla —habló de nuevo Charlotte y Yami, con sumo cuidado, lo hizo.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos, sintió una especie de vuelco en el corazón y el ki de Hikari se le hizo familiar por completo. A los segundos, la niña abrió los ojos muy despacio y pudo observar el color azul brillante de sus iris.

Entonces, recordó aquellos sueños premonitorios que había tenido hacía meses en los que dos mujeres iban delante de él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que se trataba de Charlotte y Hikari y de que esos sueños solo le indicaban el sendero que le depararía el futuro.

—Así que eras tú, ¿eh? —le habló con cariño, sin despegar su vista de su pequeño rostro mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, y Charlotte compuso una cara de extrañeza ante las palabras.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó contrariada.

Yami movió un poco el rostro durante un segundo para mirarla y le sonrió con algo de misterio.

—Nada, cosas nuestras —afirmó posando sus ojos de nuevo en la niña con complicidad—. Joder, es preciosa.

—Sí que lo es —secundó Charlotte, todavía sonriendo.

Entonces, ante el ruido proveniente de la puerta que indicaba que los Toros Negros estaban a punto de entrar en estampida, devolvió a Hikari a los brazos de su madre para intentar contenerlos.

Efectivamente, todos entraron alborotados, gritando y riendo sin control hasta que Yami les hizo un gesto severo con la cara para que se calmaran. Se colocaron alrededor de la cama y empezaron a mirar a la niña con ilusión.

—Wow, es muy bonita —destacó Finral.

—Si se te ocurre acercarte a ella en algún momento de su vida, te mato —le advirtió Yami señalando su _katana_, la cual había dejado posada en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Todos se rieron por las ocurrencias de su capitán. Nunca cambiaría y eso, sin duda alguna, estaba bien.

—¿Habéis avisado a mis chicas? —preguntó la mujer de mirada azul al no verlas por allí.

—¡La! —exclamó Charmy—. Las avisó Finral hace poco rato, así que vendrán pronto.

Entre el alboroto y los comentarios de halago que los chicos hacían, Asta sacó un paquete y lo puso enfrente de Charlotte.

—Este es el regalo de los Toros Negros para Hikari-chan.

Él mismo lo desenvolvió y desplegó un manto negro con el logo de los Toros Negros muy pequeño, propio del tamaño de un bebé.

Charlotte sonrió enternecida, emocionada por aquel gesto de esos chicos incomprendidos pero nobles, que se habían ganado su respeto y su corazón por completo.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. Pero… ¿por qué va a ser integrante de los Toros Negros y no de las Rosas Azules? —reclamó la mujer en un tono de severidad fingido.

—¡Pues porque nuestra orden es la mejor! —contestó Luck y un gran alboroto volvió a formarse.

Yami, mientras los miraba a todos, aun siendo tan ruidosos y peculiares como eran, fue consciente de que no podría tener a su lado a una familia mejor.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues aquí está Hikari. Ahh, realmente me encantaría saber dibujar, pero como no sé, nos la tendremos que imaginar con las descripciones que he hecho.

En un comentario, **Cpcv** me puso que sería gracioso que a Charlotte le dieran contracciones en una reunión de capitanes y, efectivamente, me lo pareció. Yo no es que sea una autora que escriba humor, pero me pareció muy buena idea. No sé si era como te lo esperabas o imaginabas, pero he hecho lo que he podido, xD.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Soy feliz sabiendo que os está gustando la historia. Y especialmente gracias a ti, cachetón, que has elegido el título del capítulo sin siquiera saberlo.

Me despido aquí. Si tenéis alguna apreciación del capítulo, ya sabéis que la podéis dejar en los comentarios.

El siguiente es el último, por cierto.

De nuevo, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	7. Regresión

**-Fluctuaciones-**

**Capítulo 7. Regresión**

[Rated: K+]

* * *

El ambiente de aquel día se preveía totalmente calmado. El viento removía las hojas de los árboles con gracilidad, el sol brillaba pero sin que sus rayos produjesen molestia o calor excesivo y el cielo tenía un color azul espectacular.

A lo lejos, unos pájaros cantaban melodiosamente y el sonido de la naturaleza lo impregnaba absolutamente todo.

Yami, sentado en la hierba que adornaba la entrada de la sede que capitaneaba desde hacía muchos años, escuchaba a lo lejos la risa inquieta de su hija, que, ya habiendo cumplido cinco años, jugaba con Asta a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba.

Le parecía mentira que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido. No podía negarlo; la paternidad al principio fue increíblemente difícil. Básicamente, él no sabía absolutamente nada de bebés. Nada. Suerte que Charlotte estaba a su lado. Tampoco ella era una experta, pero aprendió mucho más rápido que él. Tal vez fuera el instinto maternal y esas cosas que no podía entender con totalidad.

Hikari se parecía, en el físico, mucho a su madre. Tenía el pelo completamente liso, la piel pálida y los ojos del mismo tono azul deslumbrante que Charlotte. Solo había obtenido el color oscuro de cabello por parte de él. Pero eso estaba bien. Sabía que, cuando fuera creciendo, debería lidiar con los chicos que se le acercaran porque era muy sobreprotector. Siempre lo había sido; primero con sus idiotas, después con Charlotte y ahora lo era con su hija.

—Estás aquí, ¿eh? Te estaba buscando.

La calidez de la voz de Charlotte lo devolvió a la realidad. Se sentó con cuidado a su lado y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Después, ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a la niña.

—¿Querías algo?

—No, solo quería estar un rato contigo. He acabado por fin todo el papeleo que tenía atrasado —explicó Charlotte mientras se volteaba un poco para mirarlo.

Del mismo modo, Yami se giró para mirarla e inmediatamente sonrió. Todavía no lo podía creer. Que una mujer tan perfecta como Charlotte se fijara en él era extraño, pero que aguantara sus manías, el hábito de los cigarrillos del que no se había podido deshacer, que se hubiese quedado junto a él durante años, que le hubiese otorgado el regalo más grande de su vida —su hija— y que lo amara con tanta bondad y generosidad era completamente inverosímil.

Sin duda alguna, era un hombre afortunado; de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. En ese momento de su vida, no necesitaba nada más. Era cierto que nunca había pedido algo así. Jamás había pensado en mantener una relación estable con nadie y mucho menos en tener hijos. Era algo que nunca supo que necesitaba tanto hasta que Charlotte y sus reacciones vergonzosas se le cruzaron en el camino.

Siempre le había llamado la atención. No podía negarlo; le gustaba desde hacía años. Porque era bella, carismática, fuerte, independiente y con carácter. Tenía todo lo que le gustaba de una mujer. Absolutamente todo. No había intentado nunca nada con ella antes por el simple hecho de que la veía inalcanzable, en otra liga, una mujer que no era para él. Suerte que el destino había entretejido sus hilos y finalmente la Capitana de las Rosas Azules se había decido a actuar. Si no, tal vez nunca hubiesen estado juntos. Pero esa era una alternativa que ni siquiera quería imaginar.

—Trabajas demasiado.

—Y tú muy poco —replicó Charlotte—. Además hueles a tabaco.

—Sabes que no puedo dejarlo.

—Eres un desastre.

Qué verdad más grande. Realmente lo era, pero ese detalle también lo hacía especial. Si antes de estar junto a él Charlotte estaba enamorada, ahora ese sentimiento era tan gigantesco que ya no cabía en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

No todos los días son arrumacos y amor desaforado en una relación de pareja duradera, pero en su mirada negra, en sus gestos, en sus detalles, siempre hallaba verdad. Cuando observaban a su hija, cuando Yami le enseñaba algo propio de su cultura, cuando cocinaban juntos, cuando hacían el amor y, al acabar, él le depositaba un suave beso en la punta de la nariz, incluso cuando discutían, había amor.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que esta niña tenga tanta fuerza!? —gritó Asta desde la lejanía mientras era derribado por la pequeña.

—¡Porque se parece a su padre! —exclamó Yami con fuerza y orgullo a la vez que sonreía ampliamente.

Charlotte reafirmó esa frase en su mente. Era cierto que el físico lo había heredado de ella, pero en el carácter eran prácticamente iguales: ambos nobles, sobreprotectores, generosos, despreocupados y terriblemente tercos.

Al escuchar su voz, Hikari se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres, dejando a Asta solo. El chico sonrió y después se internó en la sede.

—¡Papi! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a Yami. Cuando llegó, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y Charlotte los miró enternecida.

No podía decir que su hija quisiera más a Yami que a ella o que lo prefiriese tan siquiera, pero sí que era cierto que tenían una conexión y un vínculo realmente potentes y especiales. Y eso a ella le gustaba, le daba paz y la hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Papi, ¿cuando sea mayor me puedo casar con Asta?

Yami la miró con sorpresa y desaprobación. No es que no quisiera que se casara con Asta, es que no quería que absolutamente ningún hombre se le acercara en el futuro. Si alguien llegaba a dañar sus sentimientos se las tendría que ver con el mismísimo Capitán de los Toros Negros; y no solo con él, sino también con Charlotte, de eso no le cabía duda alguna.

—¿Qué? Ni de broma —espetó serio.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hikari se quedó muy descolocada. Su padre no solía decirle que no a nada. De hecho, casi siempre era su madre la que le negaba lo que quería y Yami intercedía para conseguir sus deseos. Era como una especie de cómplice y le resultó muy raro que le estuviese negando algo.

Indignada, se separó de él y dirigió su vista hacia Charlotte.

—Mami, ¡dile algo!

La mujer rubia se rio divertida. Sabía muy bien que aquella situación había pillado a su hija muy desprevenida y era gracioso ver cómo los papeles entre ambos progenitores se intercambiaban por una vez aunque fuera.

—Cariño, sabes que cuando papá dice que no es muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión —empezó a razonar Charlotte mientras Hikari fruncía el ceño con molestia—. Además, creo que Asta tiene novia.

La niña parpadeó en varias ocasiones por la revelación y después se levantó enfadada.

—¡Eso es mentira! —replicó con rabia y se fue hacia el interior de la sede, probablemente para reclamarle al chico por aquel asunto que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

—Porque es la verdad.

Yami se quedó mirando muy intensamente a Charlotte. Era cierto que, en los últimos tiempos, Asta hablaba con otro brillo en la mirada sobre la hermana Lily, más propio de un amor fraternal que de otro sentimiento.

Hacía unos meses que se había convertido en el vicecapitán de los Toros Negros. Sus progresos eran increíbles —aun cuando su cantidad de magia era nula— y se había postulado como un candidato serio para el puesto de Rey Mago. Pero ¿quién podía ser la chica que aguantara a alguien tan hiperactivo, enérgico y ruidoso?

—¿Qué dices? —le cuestionó Yami contrariado y Charlotte asintió como respuesta—. ¿Quién va a ser la novia del idiota ese?

—Bueno, no sé si son novios, pero el otro día él y Noelle se estaban besando en uno de los pasillos de la sede.

Yami arqueó una ceja como señal de incredulidad y Charlotte se rio por el gesto.

Hacía tan solo un par de días que iba de camino a su habitación y los vio en uno de los pasillos más alejados y oscuros del edificio besándose contra la pared con el ansia y las ganas propias de la juventud.

A la Capitana de las Rosas Azules no le sorprendió nada. Sabía bien de los sentimientos de Noelle por Asta, pues la chica actuaba a su alrededor de la misma forma en la que ella lo hacía con Yami antes de estar con él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que algo entre ellos sucediera, aunque probablemente eso no lo supiera prácticamente nadie.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—No, no. Los vi con mis propios ojos.

—Joder, qué callado se lo tienen.

Charlotte le sonrió con complicidad y después se quedaron en silencio un rato, simplemente apreciando el paisaje, el bonito día que hacía y la compañía del otro.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo —dijo Yami, cortando así el silencio.

—Dime.

—Quiero volver.

Ella, a pesar de tan escuetas palabras, lo entendió perfectamente. Yami se refería a que quería volver a su tierra natal, a ver a su familia. Hacía un tiempo que ambos habían hablado sobre el tema, cuando aún Hikari no había nacido, pero nunca más lo volvieron a sacar a colación.

—Quiero ir a verlos. Han pasado demasiados años —continuó Yami con decisión—. Y quiero que os conozcan; a ti y a Hikari.

—A mí me encantaría, Yami —dijo Charlotte con comprensión y después deslizó la palma de su mano por el muslo del hombre, regalándole una caricia cariñosa.

—He pensado en pedirle un barco a Julius y que investigue la ruta de vuelta. No creo que sea imposible. Tal vez podríamos ir en unas dos semanas.

—Por supuesto.

Charlotte se acercó hacia él y lo besó en los labios. Se notaba que su familia le hacía falta, que los echaba de menos y que quería que vieran el hombre en el que se había convertido en el Reino del Trébol y la familia que había formado.

Entonces, se aproximó hacia él, se sentó entre sus piernas y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Yami la abrazó y le dio un beso fugaz en el cuello. Luego se incorporó un poco y perdió su vista en el cielo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para expresar bien lo que quería decir a continuación.

—Charlotte, ¿te gustaría tener más hijos?

La mujer de mirada clara abrió los ojos con desmesura ante la pregunta. Realmente no se esperaba algo como aquello. Los tres estaban bien, Hikari nunca había pedido un hermano y entre ellos tampoco había surgido la conversación. Se giró un poco para mirarlo y la tranquilidad y seguridad de sus ojos negros —que todavía observaban con quietud el horizonte— la abrumó por completo. Hablaba totalmente en serio.

Volvió a acomodarse en su pecho una vez que la sorpresa pasó.

—¿A ti sí? —le preguntó después de unos minutos sin hablar.

—Sí. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo.

—Creo que podríamos esperar un poco. Hikari todavía es pequeña y tal vez no le agradaría la idea ahora mismo.

—Llevas razón —aceptó Yami. Después, le apartó el pelo, dejando su cuello a la vista, y empezó a besarlo, pero de una forma distinta a la anterior. Arrastraba los labios en una caricia sensual que ella sabía bien lo que significaba—. Pero ¿crees que podemos empezar a practicar ya cómo hacerlos? —le susurró en el oído con la voz ronca.

Charlotte se rio entre dientes y después se giró para mirarlo.

—No tienes remedio —aseguró antes de besarlo en los labios.

* * *

Justo como habían planeado, dos semanas después de que aquella conversación se produjera, Julius consiguió un barco para Yami y la ruta de regreso a su hogar.

Charlotte había dejado a cargo de las Rosas Azules a su vicecapitana y a Sol, mientras que Asta y Finral se encargarían de que el caos no destruyese la sede de los Toros Negros, y ambos habían pedido un permiso especial al Rey Mago para ausentarse unas semanas del Reino del Trébol.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, viajar en barco no le molestaba. Después de todo, había sido pescador junto a su padre durante mucho tiempo en el pasado. A Hikari parecía que tampoco le molestaba demasiado, pues estaba jugando constantemente fuera.

A la que no le estaba sentando demasiado bien el viaje era a Charlotte, pues de vez en cuando se sentía algo mareada, pero con las horas se fue acostumbrando. Y menos mal, porque el viaje se preveía bastante largo.

Yami, apoyado en la barandilla, observaba el mar y sus aguas completamente sosegadas y cristalinas mientras se fumaba un cigarro y expulsaba el humo pesadamente. A su vez, un tintineo suave de su uña contra la superficie de la barandilla no paraba ni un segundo.

Sintió entonces a Charlotte abrazándolo por detrás y depositando un breve beso en su espalda. Después, se puso a su lado.

Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba inquieto, que algo le preocupaba. Se giró para vigilar a su hija, que, muy cerca de ellos, seguía jugando y riendo con la inocencia propia de la niñez desbordándola. Le habían explicado un poco que se dirigían al sitio donde su padre había nacido y se había criado y que iban a conocer a su familia. Ella pareció tomar la idea bien porque estaba feliz de poder viajar junto a sus padres y así pasar más tiempo con ellos, puesto que, al ser los dos capitanes, no eran demasiadas las ocasiones que podían compartir los tres solos debido al trabajo que Yami y Charlotte desempeñaban.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada.

Charlotte posó su mano sobre la de Yami, que seguía con el incesante choque de su uña contra la barandilla, y la acarició para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

—No me engañes. Estás bastante inquieto.

Yami sonrió ladinamente por aquella aseveración. A esas alturas de su relación, ya no podía esconderle ni siquiera lo que pensaba o sentía.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin verlos. Supongo que es normal.

—Claro —afirmó Charlotte y después se volteó para llamar a su hija—. ¡Hikari, ven!

La niña fue corriendo hasta su madre cuando la escuchó. Charlotte se agachó, la alzó y la sujetó entre sus brazos, mientras la pequeña enredaba uno de sus dedos en el cabello liso, suelto y dorado de su madre en un gesto que solía hacer casi desde que era un bebé.

—¿Sabes qué? —le dijo al oído, mirando directamente a Yami a los ojos, sabiendo que la estaba escuchando—. Papá está nervioso por encontrarse de nuevo con su familia.

Los ojos añiles de Hikari brillaron de preocupación y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—No pasa nada, papi. Si ellos no te quieren, yo siempre lo voy a hacer —dijo y después sonrió resplandecientemente cerrando a su vez los ojos.

Yami rio muy fuerte y acarició el cabello negro de la niña, revolviéndoselo ligeramente al hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, mocosa.

Las horas pasaron, a partir de ese momento, mucho más rápido. Sin darse casi cuenta, Yami se dio de bruces con el puerto y aromas, sonidos y una estampida de recuerdos de su infancia inundaron su alma.

No hay nada mejor como estar en casa y, aunque el Reino del Trébol era ahora su nuevo hogar, un trozo de su ser siempre pertenecería a aquellas tierras.

Al poner los pies sobre la tierra, se sintió algo extraño, pero, al mirar a Charlotte y ver que con su sonrisa le daba ánimos, se calmó considerablemente.

Ella sostuvo a Hikari entre sus brazos, pues se la veía realmente cansada del viaje, y se pusieron a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Yami guiados por él mismo. No estaba demasiado lejos del puerto, por lo tanto, se encargó de llevar las pertenencias que habían traído para las semanas que pensaban pasar allí.

Todo estaba exactamente igual. Los pescadores seguían trabajando con ahínco, los barcos pesqueros abarrotaban la zona y el ruido ingente se escuchaba por todas partes. Todo rezumaba cotidianidad.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Charlotte mientras recorrían las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo.

—Sí.

Entonces, después de unos cinco minutos de trayecto a pie, Yami divisó su casa. Seguía prácticamente igual, salvo por el detalle de que, justo al lado, habían construido otra.

En la lejanía, Charlotte observó a una mujer que tendía la ropa, en su mayoría blanca, en el jardín. Era de estatura baja, el pelo, completamente negro, lo llevaba recogido en un moño y no era demasiado esvelta.

Yami, al observar a su madre, sonrió ampliamente. Habían pasado más de quince años desde que la había visto por última vez, pero la calidez maternal de sus ademanes seguía ahí presente. Siempre había sido una madre bastante tradicional, pero que se desvivía por sus hijos.

Cuando los tres se pararon, bastante cerca de la mujer, se dio la vuelta y los observó. Vio a una mujer con un color de cabello muy extraño, parecido al del oro, y a una niña pequeña sostenida en sus brazos. Las dos compartían un tono de piel claro y unos ojos magnéticamente azules; rasgos que jamás había presenciado directamente.

Pero casi se le cayó el alma al suelo cuando vio al hombre que las acompañaba. Había crecido mucho y había cambiado, pero reconocería a su primer hijo en cualquier lugar del mundo o momento de su vida. Los ojos comenzaron a aguársele y se acercó hacia él súbitamente.

Yami le sonrió y Charlotte, instantáneamente, también lo hizo con emoción. Lo que la Capitana de las Rosas Azules no se esperaba para nada era que la mujer, al aproximarse a su hijo, le estampara la palma de la mano en la cara.

—¡Desgraciado, ¿cómo has podido estar tanto tiempo sin volver?!

—Wow, veo que tus facultades están intactas —reconoció Yami después de recibir la bofetada de su madre—. ¿No sabes que el barco en el que iba naufragó y me perdí?

—¡¿Y eso qué clase de excusa es para no regresar durante tantísimos años?! ¡¿Puedes imaginar lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?!

Yami, como respuesta ante los gritos exacerbados, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, mientras sentía cómo la mujer lloraba de felicidad y alivio.

Cuando se separaron, le secó las lágrimas con dulzura. La mujer le sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—¡_Anata_! —gritó y una voz que le contestaba se escuchó desde dentro de la casa—. Sal y dile a Ena que venga también.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo intensamente y después fijó su vista de nuevo en las dos acompañantes que traía.

—Sí que has crecido —le dijo sonriéndole —. Por cierto…

Pero las palabras se cortaron cuando una mujer joven pasó por entre medias de ambos para echarse en los brazos de Yami con cariño.

—Yami, ¡bienvenido a casa! —saludó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Estoy en casa, mocosa.

Al escuchar aquella palabra y darse cuenta de que no se refería a ella, Hikari frunció el ceño, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Charlotte, quien sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se calmara. La niña comenzó entonces a jugar con el cabello de su madre enredándolo entre sus pequeños dedos.

Después, un hombre se acercó a ellos y saludó al Capitán de los Toros Negros estrechándole la mano.

—¿Cómo habéis estado, papá?

—Bien, hijo, bien.

—Bueno, ¿nos las piensas presentar o qué?

Yami se dio la vuelta para mirar a Charlotte y a Hikari. Se acercó hacia ellas y las atrajo sujetando a Charlotte por los hombros.

—Esta es mi mujer: Charlotte —dijo, apretando el agarre afectuosamente— y la mocosa es Hikari, nuestra hija.

Toda la familia empezó a hacer unas reverencias extrañas y Charlotte intentó imitarlos haciendo movimientos rígidos y exagerados. Yami se rio por aquel gesto.

—Es un placer.

—Hermanito, ¿cómo es posible que una mujer tan guapa se haya fijado en alguien tan bruto como tú? —le preguntó Ena con una sonrisa pícara, ante lo que Charlotte se sonrojó notablemente.

—No tengo ni idea —reconoció él con simpleza.

—Bueno —empezó a decir dirigiéndose hacia Charlotte y su hija—, esta es mi madre: Takako, mi padre: Fujita, y mi hermana: Ena.

La mujer rubia se quedó mirándolos con fijeza. Todos eran de tez tostada y sus ojos y cabello eran oscuros. Fujita era un hombre bastante alto, mucho menos musculado que Yami, pero se parecían bastante. Ena era una joven preciosa, tenía unos rasgos suaves y ligeros que contrastaban fantásticamente con los tonos oscuros de sus ojos, piel y cabello, el cual era ondulado y llevaba suelto.

Yami era alguien bastante exótico por sus rasgos en el Reino del Trébol, pero ahí realmente era probable que la que destacara fuera ella y eso la hacía sentirse un poco incómoda. Ya se había dado cuenta en el puerto de que la miraban de más y tener tantos ojos puestos sobre su cuerpo la tensaba y mucho.

—Falta gente —dijo Ena mientras observaba que otras tres personas se aproximaban.

La joven presentó a su familia. Se había casado cinco años atrás con un chico de estatura más o menos similar a la de Charlotte. Tenían dos hijos: una niña y un niño, pero los dos eran de corta edad. Ena los presentó: Isao era su esposo, Nyoko, la niña, y Katsuo, el niño, que se veía mayor a su hermana, pero más o menos de la misma edad que Hikari.

—¿Cómo que estás casada? Si eres una cría —espetó Yami mientras miraba a su cuñado amenazantemente.

—Yami, tengo ya veinticinco años. Además, si hasta te he adelantado. Yo tengo dos hijos y tú solo una.

—Si te pasas con mi hermana, te mato —advirtió a Isao y el joven tragó saliva pesadamente. No quería por nada del mundo ser víctima de esa jaula de músculos.

Charlotte miró a Yami intensamente y con reprobación para que se calmara y después le habló a Hikari para relajar el ambiente.

—Cielo, esta también es tu familia. Estos son tus abuelos, tus tíos y tus primos. Vamos, salúdalos.

Bajó a la niña de sus brazos y ella, tímidamente, alzó la mano y dijo un suave «hola».

Después, Katsuo se acercó para hablarle.

—¡Vamos a jugar! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hikari.

—¡Bien, Hikari-chan, vamos!

La agarró de la mano y se fueron corriendo acompañados por Nyoko, quien torpemente los siguió.

—Bueno, vamos a preparar la comida. ¿Tenéis hambre?

—Me muero por comer tu ramen de nuevo.

—Lo prepararé para ti.

Caminando hacia la casa, Yami se quedó un momento andando detrás de su familia con Charlotte. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros para tranquilizarla, ya que se la veía un poco cohibida.

—No te esperes gran cosa —le dijo señalando hacia la casa.

—No te preocupes.

Al entrar, entendió sus palabras. La casa era bastante pequeña, no tenía los lujos que había en la mansión de los Roselei, donde ella se había criado, pero aquel ambiente humilde era, a su vez, tremendamente cálido y hospitalario.

Takako se fue a cocinar, siendo ayudada por su yerno, quien todavía notaba tensión en Yami cada vez que lo miraba. En la pequeña sala se quedaron Ena, Yami y Charlotte, que estuvieron charlando animadamente hasta que la comida estuvo lista. Fujita, mientras tanto, se fue a vigilar a los niños y, al poco rato, se unió a sus juegos.

—Voy a llamar a los niños —informó Ena cuando su madre le dijo que la comida ya estaba lista.

Charlotte y Yami se quedaron solos y, en ese momento, él aprovechó para darle un beso efímero en los labios.

—Tu familia es genial.

—Ahora vosotras también sois parte de ella.

La mujer de mirada clara lo miró con amor desbordante en el brillo de sus ojos. Yami no era una persona que soliera expresar sus sentimientos con palabras muy a menudo. Era mucho más de acciones, de besos y abrazos, pero cuando decía algo, lo hacía tan intensamente que la dejaba sin habla —y ni siquiera solía ser el típico «te quiero»—.

Al poco rato, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa y Takako comenzó a traer tazones de sopa con un caldo espeso y que dentro tenían fideos gruesos y otros ingredientes. El aroma era realmente bueno y extraño para Charlotte, pues en su vida había visto o comido algo así.

Vio los palillos al lado de la sopa y se preguntó internamente cómo demonios se comía con un utensilio tan raro. Después, observó que todos juntaban sus manos y decían una palabra extraña a modo de reverencia. Intentó imitarlos sin mucho éxito y Yami se rio entre dientes mientras la miraba de reojo. Ante aquella burla, Charlotte le dio una patada suave por debajo de la mesa.

Observó un poco la manera en la que los demás usaban los palillos y después empezó a comer, primero de forma algo torpe hasta que se acostumbró por completo.

—¿Y cuándo os casasteis? —cuestionó Takako tranquilamente. Yami y Charlotte se miraron confusos.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí, hijo. Antes me has dicho que Charlotte es tu mujer, ¿no?

Yami se quedó mirando a la mujer rubia que, sentada a su lado, pareció un poco tensa por la pregunta.

Nunca había pensado en algo así porque consideraba que una firma en un papel no definía un vínculo ni hacía que dos personas se amaran más. La había presentado como su mujer por el simple hecho de que llevaban compartiendo la vida durante años y habían tenido una hija juntos.

—Sí, pero…

—No estamos casados —interrumpió Charlotte.

El Capitán de los Toros Negros se giró un poco y vio algo de incomodidad en sus palabras y en sus ademanes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres que nos casemos?

Charlotte se atragantó con la sopa y comenzó a toser mientras todos la miraban preocupados. Cuando se recuperó, posó su vista en la de Yami con las mejillas completamente sonrojada y la mirada gélida y furiosa.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Ena empezó a reírse desaforadamente, contagiando después a todos los presentes, menos a Charlotte, quien pensaba que se iba a morir de la vergüenza en cualquier momento, y a los tres niños, que miraban a los adultos extrañados.

Al acabar, casi todos abandonaron la casa. Ena y su familia se dirigieron al jardín. Se habían instalado en la casa de al lado, que era justamente la que Yami no había reconocido al llegar, pues no hacía demasiado tiempo que la habían construido. Hikari se fue con ellos para seguir jugando con sus primos —pues ya estaba mucho más suelta y cómoda en compañía de toda la familia— y Fujita se fue a pescar a un lago cercano.

—Charlotte, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—Claro —respondió algo nerviosa.

Takako se dirigió hacia la cocina y Yami se aproximó a Charlotte. La abrazó, aprovechando que se habían quedado de nuevo solos, aspirando su aroma y sintiéndose más dichoso que nunca por tenerla a su lado.

—Voy a salir a fumarme un cigarro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yami… —le reprochó.

—Te prometo que lo necesito.

Charlotte suspiró y después le asintió. Cuando el hombre se fue, empezó a recoger los cubiertos y tazones que había sobre la mesa para llevárselos a la madre de Yami.

Llegó a la cocina y los colocó donde la mujer le indicó. Se remangó para empezar a limpiar junto a ella, pero Takako no la dejó.

—No hace falta que hagas nada. Solo quería hablar contigo.

Charlotte sintió sus pulsaciones incrementándose, pero respiró para calmarse.

—¿Te trata bien mi hijo?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió y mucho. Esperaba todo tipo de interrogatorio, cualquiera, menos eso. Se notaba que era una mujer muy buena y que se preocupaba por los demás y eso la enterneció.

—Muy bien.

—Me alegro —le dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarla—. Realmente eres preciosa.

—Gra-gracias —titubeó con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

—No sé qué has visto en él. Con lo terco, vago y desagradable que puede llegar a ser. Pensaba que nunca en la vida iba a formar su propia familia.

Charlotte rio melodiosamente. Takako llevaba razón en esa descripción, pero consideraba que le faltaban algunas cualidades por añadir.

—Puede que sea así, pero también es bueno, atento y alguien en quien se puede confiar.

Takako le sonrió, observando aliviada que en cada palabra Charlotte rebosaba amor por su hijo.

—Llevas razón. Me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien como tú.

—Gracias —le dijo, sonriéndole esta vez con confianza en un ambiente mucho más distendido—. Yo también me alegro de haberlo encontrado a él.

Tras acabar de recoger la cocina, Takako y Charlotte salieron al jardín donde se encontraban los demás, incluso Fujita, que ya había regresado del lago con una gran cesta llena de peces para la cena.

Yami, a lo lejos, fumaba su cigarro, sintiendo el humo quemándole ligeramente en la garganta, proporcionándole una sensación contradictoriamente relajante.

Los observó a todos y sintió que su alma estaba totalmente en paz. Era su familia y no podía estar más dichoso de verlos a todos juntos. Tampoco podía dejar de sentirse tremendamente orgulloso de Hikari ni de pensar que amaba a Charlotte más que nunca.

Estaba seguro de que, si en ese momento alguien fuera capaz de sentir su ki, se daría cuenta de que sus fluctuaciones indicaban que era completamente feliz.

* * *

**FIN**

**Córdoba (España), 22 de mayo de 2020.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí está el final. La verdad es que me siento un poco triste porque esta historia se acaba, pero me consuelo sabiendo que pronto escribiré más de estos dos. Eso sí, va a ser bastante diferente a esta: más seria, más larga y de otro género, no todo tan bonito y maravilloso.

Con este fic solo pretendía mostrar mi visión de cómo podrían llegar a ser Yami y Charlotte cuando sean pareja y cuando formen una familia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho leyendo. A mí me ha servido mucho para relajarme en estos tiempos tan convulsos que estamos viviendo. Siempre que escribía de ellos estaba tremendamente inspirada. Mis previsiones eran de acabar la historia en julio o agosto y la estoy terminando en mayo, así que os podéis imaginar lo bien que ha fluido todo mientras escribía.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje durante estos meses. Ha sido un verdadero honor y placer leer vuestros comentarios, saber que poníais la historia en favoritos o seguidos. De verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer tanto cariño. Además, esta historia me ha servido para conocer a una persona increíble y por eso siempre va a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Muchas gracias también por supuesto a mi querido Roku-chan, que me ha ayudado a escoger los nombres para la familia de Yami. Os dejo también por aquí sus significados: Fujita significa 'campo' y describe a un hombre amante de la agricultura, Takako significa 'noble' o 'leal', Ena es 'regalo de dios', Isao significa 'hombre de honor y muy trabajador', Katsuo, 'niño victorioso' y Nyoko, 'tesoro'.

Por cierto, _anata_, la forma en la que Takako llama a su esposo, es un apelativo cariñoso en japonés que, básicamente, es como 'cariño' o algo así.

Estoy publicando este fic en Wattpad, aunque voy por el capítulo 5. Si a alguien le gusta más ese formato, os agradecería que fuerais a apoyarlo allí también para saber si publicar mi próxima historia en esa plataforma.

Y nada, me despido aquí. Vuestras últimas impresiones serán muy apreciadas y valoradas como siempre.

De nuevo, **GRACIAS INFINITAS**.

Espero sinceramente que nos leamos en la próxima.

Besos.

—Marilú.


End file.
